


Вечера на хуторе близ…

by roseIceberg



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slash, украинизмы!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: Не хочет Юрко Плисецкий с Отабеком дружить, пока тот не достанет для него такие же коньки, как у самого Виктора Никифорова.Приключения Юрцов в украинском селе, навеянные Гоголевскими повестями, офартами в вышиванках https://pp.userapi.com/c830409/v830409656/1600e3/7egBxgKpXE4.jpghttps://pp.userapi.com/c847017/v847017601/ad4e0/A74uRErdzpI.jpgи чудным косплеем:https://pp.userapi.com/c849032/v849032155/554ba/c5FzavoCegw.jpghttps://pp.userapi.com/c850020/v850020087/605dd/HZqSasvWmdo.jpg





	1. Ультиматум

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с [Shaltay-Boltay](https://ficbook.net/authors/2211035)  
> Также публикуется на https://ficbook.net/readfic/7560423/19627023

Вернулся Отабек этой осенью с заработков за кордоном довольный: и родителям денег дал хату подправить, и себе крутой мотоцикл купил. На нём и колесил теперь в надежде как бы случайно покрасоваться перед Юрком Плисецким. Отабек уже не знал, на каком «Харлее» подъехать к парню, имевшему норов покруче, чем у бодливых дедовых коз, которых тот ежедневно пас. Еще и переборчивый такой же. Алтын исколесил вдоль и поперёк всю округу, пока наконец не нашёл Юрка на краю балки под деревом, жадно вгрызающимся в твёрдый бок зимнего яблочка «Симеринка». Окружавшие его козы меланхолично пощипывали травку и первые опавшие листья. Прекрасный козопас в модной нынче вышиванке, поверх которой была надета тёплая жилетка из овчины, бросил заинтересованный взгляд на Отабеков мотоцикл и его новенькую кожаную косуху. Видать, не зря Алтын в одном из отелей Венгрии всё лето горбатился.

\- Привет, - помахал ему рукой Отабек.

\- Чё надо? – не очень-то дружелюбно спросил его Юрко.

\- Хочешь, прокачу? – предложил Отабек.

\- А до райцентра подбросишь? – тут же вступил в торг тот, хотя по глазам было видно, что ему не терпится промчаться на новеньком железном коне на виду у всех односельчан на зависть пацанам и девкам, ещё не успевшим свалить на учёбу или заработки в Венгрию.

\- Могу и до райцентра, а потом назад.

\- А мороженым накормишь? – видя, что ему сегодня прёт, обнаглел Юра.

\- Хочешь – мороженым, хочешь – пирожным, - сделал широкий жест Отабек. А чего мелочиться-то?

\- Нет, я суши хочу, - вдруг переменил своё желание Юра.

\- Хорошо, зайдём тогда в «Старую башню», у них там делают отличные суши, - Отабек был на всё согласен, лишь бы провести сегодня вечер с Юрком.

\- Ну, ладно, – как бы нехотя соглашаясь, сказал Юра, отбрасывая огрызок в сторону, где его тут же подобрала одна из коз. – Только поголовье пересчитаю и во двор загоню, а то дед Мыкола мне такой козец устроит, шо Сидоровой козе позавидуешь.

Дед Мыкола в майке на голое тело, старых портках и соломенном брыле [1] на голове трудился на огороде. 

\- Дед, я гулять, - загнав коз в сарай, известил его внук.

\- Поешь сначала. Там борщ в холодильнике, - не отрываясь от выкапывания картошки, бросил дед.

\- Не, я лучше в кафешке покушаю, - презрительно скривился Юра, предвкушая, что раскрутит сегодня Отабека ещё и на пиццу с пепси.

\- Чтоб к девяти вернулся! – крикнул ему вслед дед.

\- Девять – детское время. К десяти, - из чувства врождённого упрямства заспорил Юра. 

\- Вот, как исполнится тебе шестнадцать, будешь гулять до десяти, а пока до девяти, - дед любил внука, но держал в строгости, компенсируя отсутствие родительского контроля, поскольку вечно челночившие через границу с полными сумками товаров Юркины предки появлялись дома лишь по большим праздникам.

***

Юра натрескался до отвала роллов и пиццы, ещё и мороженым закусил и посему пребывал теперь в благодушном настроении. Этот богатенький Буратинка не только за всё заплатил, но и футболочку заграничную с принтом тигра презентовал, поэтому он не возражал, когда тот предложил ему подняться на холм с Великим Крестом Объединения на вершине. Мотик был крутым– даже спешиваться не пришлось. С вершины холма открывался вид на всё Берегово с петлявшей по нему речушкой Верке и виноградники окрестных посёлков, озарённые ласковым светом садящегося солнца. Как поглядишь на всю эту красоту, так кажется, что и не в жопе мира живёшь. Вот тут-то и случилась жопа – Отабек с какого-то рожна вдруг пригладил его растрепавшиеся на ветру волосы и сказал, что хочет с ним дружить, но выражение лица у него было при этом такое же, как у Ласло, перед тем, как тот на днях полез целоваться к Милке. Извращенец хренов!

– Очень надо, - отпрянул Юра, сбрасывая руку Отабека, лежавшую на его плече и обхватившую шею – часы новые и красивые, а манеры хреновые, - грабли свои убери и иди со своей дружбой на ху…тор дальний бабочек ловить.

\- Юрко, пробач [2], – извинился Отабек, – но я так хочу с тобой дружить! Всё, что хочешь, для тебя сделаю. 

\- Прям-таки всё? – уточнил Юра, ненавидевший, когда его называли на украинский манер «Юрко». - И с каких это пор ты – «золотая рыбка», якорь мне в задницу? - вспомнив бородатый анекдот, осклабился он.

\- Только скажи, - на лице обычно сдержанного Алтына была написана решительность.

\- Тогда достань мне такие же коньки с золотыми лезвиями, как у самого Виктора Никифорова. Говорят, он недавно их откинул и стал тренером, так что теперь они ему ни к чему. Вот тогда и поговорим, как дружить с тобой будем, - сказал Юра и перевёл взгляд на алый закат, потихоньку слизывающий остатки ясного осеннего дня.

\- Зачем тебе коньки? – обалдело уставился на него Отабек. Где ты на них собираешься кататься? Наш ставок шириной-то всего пять метров. Да и размер ноги у него явно побольше твоего будет, - при этих словах он нежно окинул взглядом стройные Юркины ноги.

Юра взгляд заметил и больно двинул Отабеку по коленке, благо, сидя на мотике, это было удобно сделать, мол, нечего тут пялиться, нашел что рассматривать.

– Мало ли зачем мне его коньки, - упёрся Юра, в голове которого созрел коварный план. – Может, на три носка надену и на Дедово озеро кататься пойду, а может, на гвоздь повешу и любоваться буду. Может, я давний фанат Никифорова и хочу иметь его вещь. А не можешь достать, так и скажи, что слабо, и катись отсюда на своём байке, а я домой на рейсовом автобусе доеду. 

\- Да не кипятись ты, – стоя близко-близко, он боялся не так вздохнуть, чтоб своевольный красавец не вздумал опять брыкаться. – Ушёл уже последний автобус, а частники с тебя три шкуры сдерут, пока до Дыйды довезут, - глянув на часы, сказал Отабек, а сам подумал: «Хорошо если еще довезут, а не увезут в дальнюю полонину [3] светловолосое и зеленоглазое чудо, бывшее чудом, правда, только пока молчит». – Добуду я для тебя те коньки, но и ты слово сдержи.

\- Сдержу, если только не обманешь и Никифоровские коньки мне достанешь, а не какой-то левандос, - пообещал Юра, вспомнив, что вечно путался, по какому времени отправляется автобус, по Киевскому или по Венгерскому (на стекле у водителя висело одно расписание, а на остановках – другое).

1\. Брыль – шляпа.  
2\. Вибач - прости  
3\. Полонина - большой луг в Карпатах


	2. Неожиданный путь

Отабек гнал свой новенький "Харлей" по крутой горной дороге, по сторонам которой раскинулся дремучий хвойный лес, дорогу окаймляли высокие и могучие смереки [1], словно великаны указывая ему дорогу - вперед и вперед. Он отвез Юру домой, высадил около калитки, махнул на прощание рукой и под Юркино "бывай" вернулся на трассу проветрить голову. На горы опустилась ночь, и не было в округе ни огонька, только яркое ожерелье фар мчащихся по дороге машин. Отабеку всегда хорошо думалось в поездках, вот и сейчас, подставив лицо встречному ветру, он размышлял над своим обещанием достать коньки неизвестного ему Виктора Никифорова. Что делать? С чего начать? Пересекая дорогу, под мостом стремительно бежала река, нынче мелкая, а с весенними паводками безжалостно сносящая мосты, дома и размывающая дороги, сейчас же она манила прохладой и отдыхом. Мотоцикл остановился, зашуршав прибрежными камнями. Отабек легко сошел и, зачерпнув холодной воды, напился и умыл лицо.

Он не сомневался, что выполнит обещание. Если это - единственный путь сделать Юру ближе, доказать искренность желания быть рядом, стать самым лучшим и единственно близким другом, то он эти коньки хоть с Луны достанет. 

Сам Отабек ничего не знал о фигурном катании, значит, остается единственный помощник - интернет. Он погуглит Никифорова, узнает, где тот живет, приедет к нему и то ли выкупит, то ли вымолит эти коньки, а если надо, то и украдет. С этим решением он достал телефон. Аккумулятор разрядился, сети не было - устойчивый сигнал в горах редко поймаешь, поэтому, со вздохом спрятав телефон обратно в куртку, Отабек решил поехать в "Колыбу", чтобы зарядить телефон и подзарядиться едой самому. Гуляя с Юрой, он не столько ел сам, сколько с удовольствием смотрел, как друг наворачивает одно блюдо за другим, и сейчас пустой желудок уже напоминал о себе.

На въезде в село стояла колыба [2] с одноименным названием, которой заправлял дядько [3] Василь. Возле нее-то и припарковался Отабек. Обойдя круглый деревянный сруб и переступив через порог, он сразу наткнулся на владельца, по обычаю своему радушно встречающему гостей у входа.

\- Отабек, то ты? Заходи, родной, садись, покушай. Мария, - он поймал пробегающую мимо девушку-официантку, - давай бижи [4] на кухню, несы [5] племяшу банош [6] с брынзой та бограч [7] погорячее! 

Отабек улыбнулся и пожал протянутую руку: 

\- Спасибо, дядько Василь. Вы меня всегда словно сына родного встречаете.

При этих словах хозяин заведения лишь махнул рукой и повернулся к новым гостям, появившимся на пороге. Пройдя через зал, украшенный витыми рогами барана и грозными рогами лося, резными фигурками и вышитыми рушниками [8], Отабек сел за деревянный стол неподалеку от мангала, на котором аппетитно жарилось мясо. Тут же к нему подбежала раскрасневшаяся Мария - девушка в белой сорочке с расшитым цветами красным передником - и поставила перед гостем еду. 

Отабек ее сердечно поблагодарил, и, подключив телефон к искусно спрятанной среди деревянной отделки розетке, принялся искать нужную ему информацию.

Первый же запрос открыл статью под названием "Звезды нашего времени". Она гласила: "Виктор Никифоров, двадцативосьмилетний русский профессиональный фигурист, пятикратный чемпион мира, решил завершить свою карьеру и стать тренером молодого, но подающего большие надежды..."

Внезапно на плечо Отабеку легла рука, и знакомый голос произнес: 

\- О, ты гляди, около него тут Марийка носится, вся, как роза пышная, в цвету, как мед сладкая, а он на фигуристов бывших засматривается. Чем гарнюська [9] Мария не угодила, а? Уже раз десять мимо тебя прошпацерувала [10], а ты и глаз на нее не поднимаешь.

Отабек обернулся. Позади него стоял, улыбаясь, давний друг Иванко - высокий темноволосый парень, одетый, как и весь обслуживающий персонал в белую вышитую рубаху и красные шаровары.

\- Иванко, дружище, рад встрече! - крепкое рукопожатие подтвердило слова. - А откуда ты знаешь, что я читаю про фигуриста? Ты что-то про него знаешь? - сказал Отабек и развернул телефон, на экране которого, улыбаясь и держа букет цветов, красовался Виктор Никифоров.

Иванко еще шире улыбнулся: 

\- Как не знать? Забудешь тут этого гостя... В позапрошлом году к нам заходил пробовать местную кухню, так перепробовал все наливки, потребовал бутылку хреновухи [11], выпил ее и начал танцевать. Все наши девчата сбежались смотреть, а он схватил Христинку, и давай ее кружить! Кацуки, у которого он тогда отдыхал в "Утопии", еле забрал его домой." 

Отабек тут же схватился за ниточку, не веря своим ушам и замирая от счастья: 

\- Никифоров был тут? И жил в "Утопии"? Значит, у этого Кацуки может остаться его телефон или он знает, как с ним связаться?

\- Почём я знаю? - ответил Иванко, косясь на хозяина, делавшего недвусмысленный знак прекращать трепать языком и продолжать работать, - сам у него и спроси.

\- Как я могу спросить, я не знаю, кто такой этот Кацуки и где мне его искать, если только ты мне не поможешь. И что за фамилия такая странная "Кацуки"? Мадьярская [12]? - В голосе и взгляде Отабека сквозила решимость узнать все и прямо сейчас.

Иванко прыснул со смеха:

\- Никакой он не мадьяр, а японец. Его отец приехал в начале девяностых в наш край делать бизнес, да так здесь и остался. Тошия Кацуки выкупил какую-то развалюху с небольшим участком земли в селе Косонь, снёс её, пробурил там скважину до уровня термальных вод и построил гостевой дом "Утопия". С Никифоровым к нам приезжал его сын Юри. Так что, ехать тебе не так далеко - в село Косонь. Там как реку увидишь, так поверни налево и поезжай до самого озера, "Утопия" на озере стоит, мимо не проедешь. 

После этих слов парень в прощальном жесте еще раз хлопнул Отабека по плечу и скрылся на кухне. Отабек, в душе которого затеплилась надежда, отложил телефон и с аппетитом набросился на заждавшийся ужин с твердым намерением утром нанести визит Юри Кацуки в "Утопию".

1\. Cмерека - дерево семьи сосновых, растет в Карпатах, достигает 40 - 50 метров в высоту  
2\. Колыба - традиционно жилище пастухов на полонине, но так называют и кафе с домашней кухней в виде круглого деревянного сруба, украшенного в традиционном украинском стиле  
3\. Дядько - дядя  
4\. Бижи - беги  
5\. Несы - неси  
6\. Банош - (украинское гуцульское традиционное блюдо) каша из кукурузной муки, сваренная на сметане, подается с брынзой и беконом  
7\. Бограч - (венгерское блюдо) суп-гуляш, приготовленный из мяса, помидор, картошки, сладкого перца, морковки и специй  
8\. Рушник - вышитое полотенце  
9\. Гарнюська - красотка  
10\. Шпацеруваты - (западно-украинский диалект) значит гулять, прогуливаться  
11\. Хреновуха - сладкая настойка водки на меде и хрене  
12\. Мадьяры - венгерские цыгане, в большом количестве проживающие в Береговском районе


	3. Виктор

Виктор Никифоров вот уже четверть часа "голосовал" на обочине дороги посреди бескрайних полей и костерил себя последними словами за то, что поддался на уговоры Поповича поехать на термальные воды, чтобы подлечить травмированное колено, не в Будапешт, а в Закарпатье. "В Закарпатье всё намного дешевле, а воды ничуть не хуже, чем в Венгрии, да и кормят там – пальчики оближешь", - вещал Георгий. Ага, оближешь… Вон Маккачин уже облизывается, видимо, намереваясь вскорости слопать с голодухи своего хозяина, а он сам готов припавшую придорожной пылью травку щипать. На остановке даже расписания автобуса не было – поди знай, когда он приедет – а частные автомобили проезжали редко, и никто из водителей не останавливался, видимо, не желая марать обивку салона собачьей шерстью.

Ох, зря Виктор соблазнился рекламой нового фешенебельного оздоровительно-рекреационного комплекса "Косино" (отель в красивом здании под старину с полным пансионом, пять бассейнов с геотермальными источниками, бювет с минеральной водой, королевский банный комплекс, который состоит из семи уникальных саун: травяная, эвкалиптовая, соляная, финская, римская, турецкая и даже венгерская пивная сауна) и забронировал номер, забыв поинтересоваться, можно ли там останавливаться с домашними животными. Оказалось – нельзя, и Виктору дали поворот от красивых кованых ворот комплекса. Охранники даже на лавочке у кассы посидеть не дали, сославшись на то, что не положено никого пускать на территорию комплекса до начала его работы. Разговаривали они при этом так грубо, что отдыхать здесь резко расхотелось, несмотря на красоту замка в венгерском стиле. Виктор спросил у пары таких же ранних пташек, прибывших сюда тем же рейсовым автобусом из Берегово, что и он, видимо, соблазнившись скидками на утреннее купание в фешенебельном оздоровительном комплексе:

\- А где тут можно снять жильё?

\- Наверное там, в селе Косонь, - незнакомец махнул рукой в сторону видневшихся вдали хат, до которых было не меньше двух с лишним километров.

Был бы Виктор без поклажи и не уставшим с дороги, это расстояние показалось бы ему смехотворным, но сейчас же он был не в силах их преодолеть со всеми этими сумками. К тому же, он был очень голоден и хотел в туалет. Поесть было негде, впрочем, отлить – тоже. Слева от него была ограда комплекса с недружелюбно настроенной охраной, справа – стоянка машин, спереди – охраняемая зона государственной границы, а сзади – дорога, по которой он сюда приехал, и поля с видневшимися на горизонте горами. Плюнув на условности, Виктор последовал примеру Маккачина и помочился у придорожного куста, после чего принялся ловить попутки.

Наконец, когда уже начинал накрапывать дождь, а Виктор почти отчаялся, одна из проезжавших по дороге машин остановилась. Водитель был смуглым полненьким дядечкой средних лет. Говорил он на смеси русского, украинского и, наверное, венгерского языков, из которой Виктор разобрал лишь несколько слов, подкреплённых жестом, указывавшим на заднее сидение. Виктор на русском попросил открыть багажник, чтобы поставить туда сумки. Как ни странно, его прекрасно поняли. Разместив багаж, Виктор с Маккачином устроились на заднем сидении, после чего водитель тронулся с места. 

\- Так куды вас везты? [1] – поинтересовался водитель.

\- Наверное, в Косонь. Мне нужно снять жильё, но я привык к комфорту, и обычный сельский дом мне вряд ли подойдёт. Вы не знаете, есть ли тут неподалёку приличный отель? – спросил Виктор.

\- То вы напрасно, в нас дуже гарни хаты [2], - возразил водитель. – Не хочетэ до хаты, так можу завезты вас до "Утопии" – цэ маленькый гарный готель [3].

\- А почему отель так называется, его хозяин, что, поклонник Томаса Мора? – поинтересовался Виктор.

\- Та ни, скориш [4], Герасима. Собака ихний там втопився. [5]

Виктор бросил настороженный взгляд на Маккачина.

\- Как бы и мой балбес там не утонул.

\- Та цэ навряд, той був зовсим маленькый. [6]

Не успели они толком поговорить, как уже прибыли на место. Водитель оказался настолько милым, что даже деньги за поездку отказался брать и дал Виктору свой номер телефона, на случай, если тот снова попадёт в затруднительную ситуацию. "Утопия" оказалась двухэтажным зданием, построенным в японском стиле на берегу заросшего камышом небольшого озера.

Виктор взял сумки и, потянув за поводок Маккачина, вошёл внутрь. В холле никого не было, поэтому пришлось немного подождать у стойки. Наконец из противоположных главному входу дверей в холл вошла с букетом подсолнухов в руках хорошенькая смуглая девушка с раскосыми карими глазами, одетая в белую вышитую рубаху и просторные штаны. Она была совсем юная. Коротко стриженные чёрные волосы не скрывали стройной шеи, подчёркивая хрупкость её обладательницы. Сердце Виктора пропустило удар. Девушка смутилась от взгляда незнакомца и едва не выронила букет, который пыталась поставить в большую напольную вазу. Виктор кинулся ей помогать столь рьяно, что они стукнулись лбами.

\- Простите, - поспешил извиниться он. – Не знаете, где весь персонал отеля? Я хотел бы снять у вас номер дней на пару недель. Надеюсь, у вас есть свободные номера и вы не против постояльцев с собаками.

\- Нет, это вы простите, - ещё больше смутилась девушка. – Сегодня весь персонал – это я. Отец с мамой поехали в райцентр за покупками, а Мари ещё спит. Свободных номеров у нас теперь так много, что можем выделить отдельный для собаки. С тех пор, как построили комплекс "Косино", большая часть состоятельных клиентов, что приезжают на воды, перекочевала туда, ну, а те, кто победнее, снимают жильё у сельских, - голос у девушки был приятным. – Давайте документы, я вас оформлю.

Виктор достал из кармана и протянул ей свой паспорт. Когда отдавал, заметил, что ладони у девушки были сильными и широкими, наверное, много приходится трудиться бедняжке.

\- Виктор Никифоров, - по слогам прочитала она. – А как это пишется по-украински? Простите, но нам положено вести всю документацию на украинском языке.

\- Не знаю, скорее всего, так же. А вас как зовут? – не растерялся Виктор.

\- Юри, - девушка мило улыбнулась.

\- Юрий? – внезапно прозрел Виктор, понимая, что это была вовсе не девушка, как и то, что ему уже было без разницы... 

\- Нет, Юри. Это – японское имя, - пояснил миловидный молодой человек.

 

Все знают, что еще со времен Петра Великого на просторах российской империи обитает множество обрусевших немцев. А вот обукраинившихся японцев мало кто видел... Так вот Юри был именно таким. Он родился и вырос в Украине, и с раннего детства говорил на четырёх языках, к которым прибавились ещё два во время обучения в сельской школе. Учился отлично как в общеобразовательной, так и в музыкальной школах. Закончив Хустский профессиональный лицей сферы услуг, вернулся в Косино помогать с отелем родителям и старшей сестре. Всё это Виктор узнал не сразу, поскольку из Юри каждое слово надо было клещами вытягивать. Кроме того, скромный парнишка пресекал на корню любые попытки Виктора с ним сблизиться. С каждым днём становилось всё очевиднее, что Виктор впервые в жизни по-настоящему влюбился и что ему ничего не светит в плане взаимности.

Водичка в "Утопии" оказалась действительно целебной, и уже через неделю колено Виктора стало снова свободно сгибаться и разгибаться. Кормили тут на убой, а в здешние вина Виктор просто влюбился. У каждого из местных виноделов был свой секрет, и вина одного и того же сорта имели разный вкус и разный аромат. Виктор колесил по округе на взятом в Берегово напрокат велосипеде и покупал всё новые вина на пробу. Больше всего ему понравились вина "Троянда Котнар"[7] с насыщенным тёрпким букетом и запахом клубники и лёгкое "Ледяное вино", сделанное из винограда, собранного после первых заморозков. 

С утра он обычно бегал с Маккачином по берегу озера, потом нежился в тёплом бассейне, выпивал за обедом примерно полбутылки вина и засыпал сном младенца до вечера. Вечером хотелось погулять, и он предлагал Юри куда-нибудь съездить с ним вместе. Тот обычно отнекивался, ссылаясь на занятость, однако ввиду малого числа постояльцев этот номер не проходил, и родители отправляли сына развеяться.

Виктор был большим специалистом по "развеяться", поэтому вскоре они осмотрели все замки Ужгорода, посетили едва ли не каждую колыбу Карпат и поднялись в горы. Пожалуй, самым запоминающимся стало путешествие на Синевир. 

Они вышли из автобуса, что довёз группу туристов, к которой они присоединились почти до самой вершины. Дальше их путь лежал по неширокой лесной дороге. Вокруг возвышались столетние ели вперемешку с дубами и буками. Воздух был прохладен и пропитан запахом хвои. Вокруг стояла тишина, нарушаемая лишь треском веточек под ногами туристов и пересвистыванием птиц в могучих ветвях исполинских деревьев. 

Экскурсовод обернулся к группе и сказал: 

\- Смотрите внимательно по сторонам, тут можно увидеть оленя и косулю, дикую кошку и лису, даже дикого кабана с волком, рысь или медведя, хотя с последними лучше не встречаться. 

После этих слов Виктору стало как-то не по себе, хотя ясно было, что рядом с туристическим маршрутом вряд ли ходит вся эта хищная братия или даже отдельные ее представители.

Через некоторое время лес расступился, и они вышли к большому озеру. Ничто не тревожило глади воды: ни ветер, ни листья деревьев, и оно, словно зеркало, отражало окружающий лес и чистое голубое небо в вышине.

Виктор воскликнул:

\- Оно словно кусочек моря! Почему оно такое голубое?

Юри тихонько добавил:

\- Как твои глаза.

Экскурсовод улыбнулся:

\- На это ответит старая легенда, связанная с этим местом, она о двух влюбленных – девушке Синь и парне Вир. В давние-давние времена горы принадлежали одному богатому графу, у которого была дивной красоты дочь с кристально синими глазами. На графа трудилось много работников, среди которых был молодой пастух по имени Вир. Однажды он увидел девушку, собиравшую цветы на поляне, и был сражен ее красотой, особенно бездонными синими глазами синее самого неба. Он стал играть на свирели и привлек ее внимание. Молодые люди полюбили друг друга. Граф узнал об этом, и, не потерпев позора, велел убить пастуха, сбросив на него с горы тяжелый камень. Синь узнала об этом, прибежала к телу любимого и стала горько плакать. Так и образовалось озеро из ее слез, чистое и синее, как ее глаза, а верхушка камня стала островком, который виднеется посреди озера. С тех пор озеро и получило название Синевир. Если смотреть сверху, озеро напоминает голубой глаз, а остров посередине – зрачок. Когда дождей мало и озеро мельчает, то вода отступает от камня, и само озеро принимает форму сердца, поэтому есть поверье, что рядом с этим озером зарождается самая чистая, самая искренняя любовь. Синевир – символ тех, кто глубоко влюблен друг в друга.

Может, это место было не самым красивым из тех, что Виктор повидал в своей жизни, но оно, несомненно, было самым романтичным из них. Виктор посмотрел на Юри и неожиданно для себя поймал на себе его полный нежности взгляд. Стало быть, не всё так безнадёжно, как ему казалось в начале. Заметив, что Виктор всё понял, Юри смутился и поспешно отвернулся. Он резко сделал шаг в сторону, споткнулся о незамеченный им камушек под ногами и чуть не упал. Виктор быстро среагировал и схватил его за руку, помогая удержать равновесие, да так её и не отпустил.

Так, взявшись за руки, Виктор и Юри подошли к кристально чистой воде, в которой стайками плавала форель. Тут же нашлись желающие порыбачить и искупаться, на что экскурсоводом был дан строгий ответ:

\- Рыбалка и купание здесь запрещены, но последнее при температуре воды в одиннадцать градусов даже в жару вряд ли принесет вам большое удовольствие. Но кто хочет – может сплавать на плоту к середине озера, к островку.

Конечно же, Виктор немедленно пожелал туда сплавать вместе с Юри, чтобы пофотографироваться и тут же выложить всю эту красоту в Инстаграм, что и положило конец его спокойному отдыху здесь, а заодно и периоду упадка "Утопии".

Финалом экскурсии стала прогулка вокруг озера по узкой дорожке, к одной стороне которой подступал густой лес, а другая была защищена со стороны озера небольшим заборчиком в пару бревен, дабы гуляющие не оступились и не угодили в воду.

\- На территории есть колыба, если вдруг кто-то проголодался, то может там выпить и закусить, – сообщил напоследок экскурсовод, вероятно, получавший мзду с его хозяина за привлечение посетителей.

\- И, правда, Юри, не откушать ли нам чего-нибудь жареного? Например, блинов с творогом и этого вашего свиного мяса с салом, - предложил Виктор. – Как там оно называется?

\- Подчерёвок, только он не жарится, а запекается в духовке, - обречённо ответил Юри, прекрасно знавший, чем обычно заканчивается для Виктора визит в колыбу – распитием хреновухи или палинки [8] и танцами на столах.

 

1\. Куда вас везти?  
2\. Гарни хаты – красивые дома  
3\. Цэ маленькый гарный готель – Это – маленький красивый отель  
4\. Скориш - скорее  
5\. Собака ихний там втопився – Их пёс там утонул (в украинском языке собака – мужского рода)  
6\. Та цэ навряд, той був зовсим маленькый – Это вряд ли, тот был совсем маленьким  
7\. Троянда Котнар - Роза Котнар (Котнар – название винодельческого комплекса и холма, на котором выращен виноград)  
8\. Палинка (венг. pálinka) – венгерский фруктовый бренди, который продается лишь на территории Венгрии, поэтому Виктор, скорее всего, пил его местный аналог – самогон крепостью от 50 до 70 градусов, настоянный на сушёных абрикосах.


	4. «Утопия»

Сбросив скорость, Отабек вовремя притормозил, пропуская несущуюся сломя голову курицу. Наконец-то он въехал в Косонь. Это было небольшое село. Вдоль дороги расположились одно- и двухэтажные дома с небольшими садиками и клумбами с всё еще цветущими астрами и розами. Балконы тоже были украшены цветами в кашпо. Везде царил дух умиротворения и спокойствия. Людей не было видно, этому наверняка способствовал обеденный час, тишину нарушал лишь шум проезжавших машин да горластые петухи, и какой то дедок на брычке [1], сидевший поверх сена и поносящий на чем свет стоит свою клячу, которая, видимо, настолько привыкла к ругани хозяина, что не принимала её близко к сердцу, и к ушам, судя по поведению, - тоже.

Следуя указаниям Иванко, Отабек довольно быстро оказался перед нужными ему воротами. Комплекс "Утопия" представлял собой небольшой двухэтажный отель, в архитектуре которого явно угадывались японские мотивы и одноэтажное здание позади него, огороженные деревянным забором из круглых отполированных бревен. За отелем виднелось озерцо, откуда раздавался нестройный хор лягушачьих голосов.

Парковка была переполнена автомобилями, поэтому свой байк Отабек решил оставить около забора под камерой видеонаблюдения, здраво рассудив, что отсюда точно его не украдут: с одной стороны – камера, с другой – охранник с пивным животиком, лениво сидящий в своей будке с гордой надписью "Охрана" и рисунком летящего грифона на стекле. Грифон с пивным животиком никак не сочетались, поэтому Отабек усмехнулся и, оставив этот симбиоз на совести владельцев отеля, пошагал на ресепшн.

Двор был выполнен в японском стиле, местами незатейливо и гармонично переплетавшемся с украинским. На вымощенной галькой земле у бассейна между крытыми тростником беседками стояли кадушки с пальмами, , на круглой клумбе перед входом красовался сад камней, около забора расположился розарий, источающий нежный аромат, в мелком бассейне детвора кормила золотых рыбок, и где-то неподалеку гремели посудой на кухне. Одним словом, все говорило о праздной жизни и счастливом времяпрепровождении постояльцев.

\- Добрый день, - поздоровалась с ним высокая девушка с каштановыми волосами, присобранными фиолетовой повязкой. Она поправила бордовый фартук с вышитой на нём рябиной,- я могу вам чем-то помочь? Меня зовут Мари.

Отабек поспешил к ней обернуться:

\- Конечно, спасибо, я ищу номер. У вас есть одноместный на пару дней?

Девушка развела руками:

\- К сожалению, сейчас все номера заняты, обычно их бронируют по интернету заранее. Простите, но я ничем не могу вам помочь.

На первом этапе неудача, но Отабек был не из тех, кто быстро отступает.

\- Я могу поговорить с Юри Кацуки? У меня к нему дело, - поинтересовался он, оглядываясь по сторонам.

Мари, не любившая отказывать посетителям, была рада выполнить хотя бы эту просьбу: 

\- Конечно, он пошел в купальни. Я его сейчас позову.

Со стороны небольшого бассейна с рыбками раздался громкий детский ор - один из ребятишек заигрался и свалился в воду. Бассейн был ему по колено, так что утонуть он не мог, но изрядно промок, и, включив голосовую сирену призыва о помощи, отчаянно рыдал.

Мари взглянула на несчастного и, бросив: "Юри в купальнях, идите прямо и сверните налево за столовой, мимо не пройдете", - помчалась на выручку незадачливому мальчугану.

Повторять Отабеку два раза было не нужно, поэтому он быстро последовал в указанном направлении. Свернув за столовой, источавшей аппетитные ароматы свежеприготовленной еды, он вышел к одноэтажному строению, которое было обложено снаружи светло-серым камнем с вкраплением мерцающих частичек. Большие витражные окна здания были украшены рисунками в виде капель воды. При входе стоял небольшой питьевой фонтанчик в форме рыбки с длинным хвостом, изо рта которой била струйка воды.

Зайдя в помещение, Отабек почуял незнакомые и довольно странные ароматы. Холл был сплошь выложен разноцветной плиткой, везде зеркала в полный рост и фены для сушки волос. Чувствовались особенная любовь и даже роскошь в убранстве, это помещение явно было жемчужиной всего комплекса. Мимо сновали люди в халатах и с полотенцами в руках, основная масса шла навстречу Отабеку, наверняка покидая помещение только ради скорого обеда. Поймав на выходе какого-то мужчину средних лет, раскрасневшегося и с мокрыми волосами, он спросил: 

\- Простите, вы не видели Юри Кацуки? Мне сказали, что он где-то здесь. 

Мужчина, дотирая волосы белоснежным пушистым полотенцем, с готовностью указал на дверь:

\- Видел минут двадцать назад в джакузи. А вы почему не в плавках? В бассейн можно только в плавках и после душа.

\- Спасибо, но я не плавать, а по делу пришёл и скоро уйду, – Отабек поблагодарил и поспешил скорее покинуть бдительного отдыхающего.

Отворив дверь, Отабек попал в зал с несколькими бассейнами: один был с прозрачной и, по-видимому, холодной водой; второй, самый большой, судя по количеству сидевших в нём людей - с теплой; небольшой третий был заполнен мутной и бурлящей жидкостью с резким запахом, над поверхностью которой поднимался пар. Казалось, словно земля разверзлась, и из её недр, из самого ада, поднялась эта жидкость, к которой даже подойти неподготовленному морально отдыхающему было страшно. Засмотревшись на дивное зрелище, коим был бассейн с наверняка очень полезным содержимым, и не услышав шагов из-за бьющих струй воды, Отабек не заметил, как на него кто-то налетел. Раздался чей-то вскрик:

\- Ой, ой, простите! Ничего не вижу, да где же они?

Мгновенно повернувшись, Отабек увидел странную картину - рядом стоял, махая руками, то ли темноволосый парень, перепачканный грязью, то ли сам черт из преисподней. Отабек был не робкого десятка, но мысль о бассейне из ада вызвала мороз по коже при виде будто перепачканного смолой "нечистого".

Человек, от которого ощутимо несло серой, тем временем продолжал:

\- Кто тут? Простите, я потерял очки, грязь попала в глаза, ничего не вижу. Недолгое оцепенение Отабека как рукой сняло, он бросился помогать - дал бедняге одно лежавших на лавке аккуратно сложенных полотенец.

Парень отер глаза, и благодарно взглянув, спросил: 

\- Кто вы? Я вас не знаю, вы не наш постоялец.

\- Да, не постоялец, свободных номеров не было. Я ищу Юри Кацуки, не подскажете где, он может быть?

\- Юри Кацуки - это я, - парень растерянно оглядывался по сторонам, - не поможете найти мои очки? Я решил попробовать на себе новую поставку лечебной грязи, вот намазался, а очки соскользнули с носа. Где они могут быть? 

Отабек быстро осмотрел все вокруг. Найдя очки неподалеку на полу, он отдал их незадачливому владельцу.

\- Спасибо. Ох, простите! Я вас испачкал! – воскликнул Юри, всплеснув руками, отчего на белую футболку Отабека полетели новые брызги грязи.

\- А переодеться мне не во что, - констатировал тот нерадостный факт.

\- Вы явно не из местных. Неужели вы приехали без багажа? – удивился Юри.

\- Так уж вышло, я не рассчитывал пробыть здесь дольше, чем пару дней, - развёл руками Отабек.

\- Идёмте со мной, я устрою вас в одном из подсобных помещений, где вы сможете отдохнуть, пока одежда будет в стирке, только приму душ, - предложил Юри.

***

Не успел Отабек переодеться в выделенный ему отельный махровый халат, как в дверь деликатно постучали. На пороге стоял давешний чёрт, который, отмывшись, превратился в симпатичного молодого японца. Юри, а это был он, поправил очки на носу и сказал:

\- Давайте свою одежду, Мари её постирает. У нас хорошие пятновыводители, так что назавтра от всей этой грязи не останется и следа. Позвольте ещё раз принести свои извинения и пригласить вас выпить со мной чаю.

Отабек сгрёб со стула перепачканную одежду и передал её Юри.

\- А это ничего, что я выйду к столу в таком виде? – критически оглядев свои голые ноги, торчвшие из-под халата, спросил он.

\- У нас многие постояльцы так весь день ходят из номера в бассейн, от бассейна в столовую и назад в номер, - успокоил его Юри. 

Столовая была оформлена в тёплых тонах и выдержана в японском стиле, начиная от низких столиков и висящих над ними красных бумажных фонариков, до громадных раскрытых вееров, прибитых к стенам.

Полная японка средних лет принесла поднос с чайником и пиалы, затем второй – с пирогом, покрытым шоколадной глазурью.

\- Спасибо, мама, - склонил голову Юри.

\- СмачнОго [2], - ответила женщина и потрепала его по влажным волосам. 

Проголодавшийся в дороге Отабек сразу же набросился на пирог. Тесто было очень необычным – песочное, но при этом лёгкое и воздушное, а начинка между коржами состояла из джема, молотых грецких орехов и кураги – просто объедение. Первый кусок пирога быстро растаял во рту, и Отабек сразу же потянулся за вторым. Юри тоже наворачивал мучное так, что аж за ушами трещало. Отвлёкся только, чтобы разблокировать смартфон и посмотреть пришедшее SMS. Перед тем, как Юри заблокировал телефон, Отабек успел заметить на заставке счастливо улыбавшегося Виктора Никифорова. Это давало возможность завязать разговор, плавно подводящий к цели его визита.

\- Я вижу, ты – фанат Виктора Никифорова, - кивнул на телефон Отабек. – Мой друг Юра (почти что твой тёзка) тоже увлекается фигурным катанием и с ума сходит по этому Никифорову.

\- Я ничего не знал о фигурном катании, пока Виктор не приехал к нам отдыхать, да и теперь я не столько фанат фигурного катания, сколько – Никифорова, - признался Юри. – Просто стараюсь за ним следить. Он ведь потрясающий! Благодаря его фотографиям в Инстаграме в "Утопии" теперь даже осенью нет свободных номеров, и наши дела пошли в гору, – в голосе японца звучало нечто большее, чем просто восхищение талантливым спортсменом, и на мгновение в голову Отабека закралась мысль, а не выложить ли ему всю правду про свой сердечный интерес и Юркин ультиматум, но в последний момент он передумал откровенничать с незнакомцем. Вместо этого Отабек закивал головой с энтузиазмом китайского болванчика.

\- Юрка тоже хотел бы следить, - вдохновенно соврал он. – То-то он обрадуется, если ты дашь мне адрес Никифорова.

\- Простите, но я не могу. Это – конфиденциальная информация, и я не имею права разглашать её посторонним, - Юри чуть не плакал, явно разрываясь между желанием помочь пострадавшему от его неуклюжести постояльцу и необходимостью поступить правильно.

\- Нет, так нет, - сжалился над ним Отабек, в голову которого пришла гениальная идея, как завладеть этой самой конфиденциальной информацией. Тут главное – улучить момент, когда никого не будет на ресепшен, и действовать быстро, а для этого нужно хорошенько подготовиться.

После чаепития Отабек вернулся в выделенную ему комнатушку и принялся листать фотографии в Инстаграм Никифорова. Вскоре он выучил лица ведущих фигуристов мира и их тренеров, узнал, что Виктор выпить не дурак, и полюбовался фотками его пса во всех возможных ракурсах. Часа полтора листал, пока не добрался до позапрошлого года. Скоро Отабек уже знал, что Никифоров отдыхал в "Утопии" где-то с начала по середину июля позапрошлого года. Оставалось добраться до документов на ресепшн.

***

К обеду Отабек, конечно же, опоздал. К его приходу в столовой были лишь пара припозднившихся посетителей да Юри, поглощающий суши из Хрюши – свёрнутые в рулетики тонко нарезанные ломтики сала, посыпанного тёртым чесноком и молотой паприкой. Ядрёный запах чеснока перебивал даже запах серы, которым пропитался Кацуки. И куда в него столько лезет? Отабек взял себе грибной суп со сливками и плов и присоединился к нему.

\- Раз уж вы у нас живёте, то можете, как и другие постояльцы, воспользоваться бассейнами с целебной водой, - предложил Кацуки. – Вы не смотрите, что вода мутная – это из-за большого содержания в ней железа и меди.

\- Спасибо, я схожу после обеда, - согласился Отабек, делать-то всё равно было нечего.

\- Сразу после еды нельзя, нужно подождать не меньше часа, - предупредил его Юри, - и не сидите больше пяти минут в крайнем правом углу большого бассейна (там выход сероводорода), иначе рискуете отравиться. В джакузи тоже не следует долго находиться, температура воды там сорок два градуса.

\- Спасибо, я учту.

Конечно же, сероводород! Теперь стало понятно, отчего от Юри так несло серой, он ведь наверняка постоянно в этом бассейне киснет.

Лезть в джакузи Отабек не рискнул – того и гляди сваришься в этом кипятке, холодная вода в это время года тоже не показалась ему притягательной. Забравшись в большой большой бассейн, он долго не хотел оттуда вылезать. Сначала Отабек для порядка поплавал, а потом просто лежал, нежась в тёплой водичке. Мысли унеслись к Юре. Интересно, что этот прекрасный и строптивый сейчас делает, выдал Отабеку задание, а сам-то хоть вспоминает его или нет? Юрка любил зависать в Инстаграм, поэтому Отабек решил выложить на своей страничке красивые фотографии "Утопии", чтобы получить от Юрки лайк и одновременно напомнить о себе.

После посещения бассейна он уснул в выделенной ему комнате, явно служившей до этого кладовкой для уборочного инвентаря, и проснулся лишь к ужину. Хорош шпион – всё на свете проспал. Правда, он всё равно не сможет никуда деться, пока не высохнет его одежда. Успокоив себя подобными доводами, Отабек направился в столовую.

***

На следующее утро Юри принёс Отабеку его одежду и новую порцию извинений. После завтрака все постояльцы массово направились в купальни, игнорируя часовой запрет на плаванье после еды, и даже в большом бассейне было не протолкнуться, поэтому Отабек решил пока прогуляться. 

Широкая центральная улица села вывела его к базарчику с привычным для любого украинского базара набором товаров: молоко, яйца, сметана, мясо, колбасы и фрукты, разбавленного промтоварами: вышиванками, кожаными тапочками, жилетками из овчины и плетёными из разноцветных лоскутов ковриками. Увидев среди торговавших смуглого продавца дынь, Отабек вспомнил историю знакомства своих родителей. Точно так же, как этот азиат, много лет назад отец Отабека приехал сюда продавать дыни и арбузы, влюбился в прекрасную девушку Галю, и, женившись на ней, несмотря на протесты её брата Василя, остался здесь жить. Чтобы поддержать земляка, Отабек купил у него дыньку, после чего вернулся в "Утопию".

Видимо, дуракам везёт – на ресепшн как раз никого не было, и Отабек, положив дыню на стойку, мог полистать журнал регистрации и торопливо сфотографировать на телефон страницу с адресом Никифорова. Он вовремя закончил - послышались шаги, отворилась дверь и зашла Мари, едва не заставшая шпиона за закрытием журнала. Отабек подхватил дыньку и с видом заждавшегося человека повернулся к девушке.

\- Вы меня ждали? Простите, отошла на минуту поставить телефон на зарядку, - она привычным жестом поправила журнал ровнее, видимо, не заметив, что его трогали.

\- Нет, я искал Юри, вот, хотел ему отдать. - Он перекинул в руках ароматную дыньку. - Вероятно, он снова в купальнях?

Мари улыбнулась и согласно кивнула, провожая взглядом неспешно удалявшегося постояльца. Она не стала спрашивать, для чего Отабек в первый раз искал Юри, это не ее дело. Видя своего брата, обычно не очень общительного и избегающего новых знакомств, буквально светящимся, когда тот гулял в компании Виктора Никифорова, она не стала спрашивать, зачем его ищет другой молодой человек. О вкусах не спорят.

Отабек отыскал в купальнях Юри и презентовал ему дыню в качестве благодарности за гостеприимство. 

\- Спасибо за комнату и прекрасную еду. Моя одежда снова в порядке, я решил вопрос, ради которого приехал в Косонь, поэтому больше не буду обременять вас своим присутствием, - сказал он.

\- Приезжайте ещё, только напишите нам заранее, чтобы зарезервировать хороший номер, - ответил Юри. 

После этого они расстались. Отабек ушел, сфотографировав на прощанье Юри на фоне бассейна и пообещав выложить у себя на страничке, рекламируя "Утопию". По пути в видоискатель камеры попали красивое здание купален, фонтан и пруд с рыбками. Дойдя на стоянку за своим байком, он закончил выгружать фото в сеть, и, спрятав телефон в карман куртки, стал с нетерпением ждать комментариев Юры.

1\. Брычка - легкая повозка   
2\. СмачнОго – приятного аппетита


	5. Козы драные

Перед дальней дорогой Отабек заехал в «Колыбу», чтобы убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом: поблагодарить Иванко за информацию и как следует подкрепиться. Он сел за стол и заказал себе юшку [1] с белыми грибами, мясную сковородку и деруны [2] со сметаной. 

\- Привет, Отабек, - Иванко хлопнул рукой по его спине, да так сильно, что Отабек от неожиданности закашлялся. – Шо, не в то горло пошло?

\- Ну, что ты за манеру взял, как тать в ночи, подкрадываться сзади? – отдышавшись, укорил друга Отабек.

\- Я шо, я ничего. Я гляжу, ты ешь, как перед погибелью, так ото и решил пошутить. Спешишь куда? – поинтересовался Иванко.

\- Да вот, узнал в «Утопии» адрес Никифорова и еду теперь к нему в Петербург, - ответил Отабек. – Спасибо, что рассказал мне про этого Юри Кацуки.

\- Нема за шо. [3] Поездом или автобусом поедешь? Автобусом дешевле выходит, правда, на таможне приходится дольше стоять.

\- Нет, я на своём мотоцикле поеду, на него не нужно билеты заранее покупать. Кроме того, я не знаю, сколько времени мне понадобится, чтобы умаслить Никифорова.

\- Так ты шмат сала возьми, москали, они наше сало любят, а ещё можно олии [4] и горилки [5] с собой захватить, - посоветовал Иванко.

\- А на таможне пропустят? – засомневался Отабек.

\- Так ты скажешь, шо то только для тебя на дорогу покушать, - надоумил его Иванко.

\- И то правда, а то нехорошо как-то без гостинцев, - согласился Отабек. – Сейчас же заеду на базар.

 

***

\- «Утопия». Блин, он, что, решил там с горя утопиться? – пробормотал Юра, разглядывая новые фотографии в Инстаграмме Отабека. – Или поймать золотую рыбку в бассейне? А это что за очкарик? Ишь ты, лыбится Отабеку, словно лепшему [6] другу, а тот хорош, наобещал с три короба лишь бы со мной дружить, а сам теперь с другим развлекается… - Он был уверен, что ему пофигу Отабек, но сейчас отчего-то стало очень досадно. Юра, наверное, многое ещё сказал бы о таких Тамбовских товарищах, если бы его не прервали.

\- Юра, ну, сколько можно пялиться в экран? Как не в телевизор, так в компьютер смотришь, как не в компьютер, так в телефон… - в очередной раз возмутился дедушка. – Глаза себе испортишь. Пошёл бы, что ли, погулял или на танцы в клуб.

\- Танцы! В гробу я видел эти народные танцы! Кому они сейчас нужны?! – зашипел Юра. – Лучше бы на балет меня отдали или на фигурное катание.

\- И видеть тебя только в телевизоре? Сам знаешь, поблизости нет других кружков, а отправить тебя в Киев мы бы не потянули, - урезонил его дед. – Так что не выкобенивайся и займись чем-нибудь полезным.

\- Ну, всё, завёл шарманку… Я и так полезное каждый день делаю – коз твоих драных вывожу попастись, - поняв, что спасу от лечения мозгов не будет, Юра схватил куртку и выскочил из дома.

Село было небольшое, за полчаса вдоль и поперёк обойти можно, и все пути вели к клубу на центральной площади, где разместились кружок народного танца и библиотека, пытающаяся завлечь молодёжь и подростков слоганом над входом: «Кидай мышку, бери книжку». В библиотеку пусть деды, которые компьютером не умеют пользоваться, ходят. А Юрка сходил бы в кино, да его в клубе давно уже не крутят, ибо нет смысла показывать для трёх калек в зале. Можно было бы конечно съездить ради этого в Ужгород, но время было позднее. Придётся возвращаться домой и, забаррикадировавшись в своей комнате, втыкать в телефон.

Юра вздохнул. И почему судьба так несправедлива? Родился бы он не в этом хуйкином забвении и мог бы ходить по киношками и кафешкам, сколько влезет, и катался бы не хуже Виктора Никифорова…

Вернувшись домой, Юра сразу почуял ядрёный запах апизартрона [7]. Вслед за запахом появился на полусогнутых дед с перемотанной старым пуховым платком поясницей.

\- Шо, опять? – спросил Юра, понимая, что надежда провести спокойно вечер накрылась дырявым корытом.

\- Ох, попэрэк… [8] Юрочка, сходи, пожалуйста, коз подоить, а то у меня спину так прихватило, что ни согнуться, ни разогнуться не могу.

\- Небось, опять тяжести сам тягал? 

Дед только развёл руками, мол, что делать, если тебя вечно где-то черти носят. Юрка терпеть не мог доить, но любил деда. Поэтому засунул телефон в карман, схватил с полки литровую кружку и пошел к своим рогатым подопечным. 

Зайдя в хлев, он окинул взглядом враз переставших жевать «жвачку» и повернувшихся к нему коз, подсыпал им зерна, чтобы отвлечь от процесса дойки и уменьшить процент вредности в организме, и, положив около кормушки мобилку, врубил на повторе Дзидзьо «Я и Сара». Юрка доил Розку и Марту, самозабвенно подпевая:

«Чува-чува-чувачі, тілі-тілі-тєста.  
Ми найкращі на селі женіх і нєвєста.  
Бляха-муха, то капец, о капец-пец, як ми пасували.  
Всі дивилися на нас і офігевали» [9]

Дальше подошла очередь вреднющей Белки. Тут был нужен более тонкий подход, поэтому погладив мягкий бок, почесав между рогов и «пободавшись» с ней, он включил «Океан Эльзы» и снова загорланил:

\- «І я живу блиском очей,  
Смаком бажань і запахом слів.  
Буде колись і навпаки…»  
Блядь, стой!!!!! 

Последняя строчка песни «І моє життя, може, теж стане твоїм!» [10] так и зависла в воздухе. Видимо, песня пришлась козе не по вкусу, и Белка выразила свой протест, вступив задним правым копытом в наполовину заполненную молоком кружку. Юрка выматерил козу, кружку, обстоятельства, которые его сюда привели, и, вылив коту испорченное молоко, присел около Белки, намереваясь получить с нее оставшиеся пол-литра. Коза стояла смирно, и скоро стало понятно, почему она замыслила против Юрки диверсию.

Нагнувшись к тёплому и вздымающемуся от дыхания боку козы, Юра сначала почувствовал лёгкое прикосновение к своей голове, а потом ощутил, как его волосы схватили крепкие зубы и дёрнули что было сил. Белка испытывала особую страсть к волосам, пыталась всякий раз их жевать у того, кто ее доил. Вскрикнув, Юра пихнул козу локтем в бок, и, признав миссию выполненной, покинул хлев, захватив с собой ведерко молока, предварительно вылив туда кружку парного, свеженадоенного.

1\. Юшка – суп  
2\. Деруны – картофельные оладьи (дра́ники)  
3\. Нема за шо – не за что  
4\. Олия – подсолнечное масло   
5\. Горилка – водка  
6\. Лепшему – лучшему  
7\. Апизартрон – мазь для наружного применения на основе высокоочищенного пчелиного яда  
8\. Попэрэк – поясница  
9\. «Я и Сара» Dzidzio  
10\. «Почти весна» Океан Эльзы


	6. Дорожные приключения

Собрав необходимые вещи для дальней поездки, гостинцы по совету Иванко и сложив их в кофры[1], заправив полный бак, Отабек, как и планировал, утром выехал из Берегово. Впереди лежало 1800 километров дороги, дороги его надежд и ожиданий. Результатом этого путешествия может стать такая долгожданная близкая дружба с Юркой или фиаско. Нет, никаких "или"! Юра обязательно должен узнать, что Отабек слов на ветер не бросает, что, находясь рядом с ним, Юра всегда может быть уверен в твердом плече и руке помощи, и вообще, больше никто Юре не нужен, никто не сможет так заботиться о задиристом красавце, как он, Отабек. Такие мысли роились в голове Алтына, пока он мчался по трассе. Весь одетый в кожу, защищавшую тело от пронизывающего встречного ветра, с бликами солнца на черном шлеме и хромированных деталях мотоцикла, он напоминал фигурку, вырезанную из черного дерева и покрытую лаком.

Проехав часть пути по довольно свободной дороге, к полудню наш путешественник оказался на окружной Львова. Планируя отдых, он решил, немного не доезжая Гамалиевки, свернуть в ресторан украинской кухни “Верхолки”, перекусить и немного размять ноги. Ресторанный комплекс состоял из нескольких отдельно стоящих зданий: традиционной колыбы, банкетного зала и открытой террасы, небольших гостевых домиков, а также уютного дворика с аллеями и цветами на клумбах. Зайдя в ресторан, здание которого представляло собой деревянный сруб, Отабек оказался в просторном зале. Бревенчатые стены и деревянный потолок, легкие занавески на окнах и тканые скатерти, полевые цветы на столах да резные деревянные стулья - вот и все незатейливое убранство помещения, при этом вся атмосфера дышала простотой и уютом. 

За несколькими столами уже сидели люди, и Отабек осмотрелся по сторонам, выбирая местечко для себя. Мгновенно перед ним выросла фигура официанта в темных штанах и красной кофте. Парень окинул критическим взглядом косуху Отабека, припавшие пылью высокие кожаные ботинки на грубой толстой подошве с металлическими вставками и шлем в руке, но ничего не сказал, только улыбнулся привычной улыбкой и спросил, не хочет ли гость присесть и сделать заказ. Гость очень даже этого хотел, поэтому, выбрав столик, уселся на стул, а на второй - пристроил шлем и перчатки. Через полчаса принесли заказ - солянку и фаршированный перец. Пообедав, Отабек выпил кофе и решил побродить немного по внутреннему двору и дорожкам ресторанного комплекса, чтобы погонять кровь и немного размять спину и ноги.

Дорога снова звала его, и, не дойдя до конца дорожки, гравий на которой шуршал под ногами призывая: ”В путь, шурх, пурх, в путь”, Отабек свернул к стоянке, надел шлем и перчатки и, заведя своего железного коня, снова устремился к своей цели, в Питер.

За спиной мерно пролетали города и села, навигатор уверенно вел по пути, предупреждая о пробках и проводя по самым быстрым маршрутам. Все шло хорошо, до того момента, как Отабек проехал Ровно и взял курс на границу с Белоруссией. Вначале он почувствовал, как мотоцикл сильно завилял задом, затем датчик показал падение давления, и, если бы не небольшая скорость после поворота, вряд ли бы смог остановится, не слетев с дороги. Опыт вождения помог избежать беды, и, остановившись на обочине и осмотрев колеса, Отабек обнаружил причину - в заднем колесе торчал гвоздь. Это был не первый и наверняка не последний гвоздь, который Отабек находил в своих шинах, поэтому, достав ремкомплект, он принялся за ремонт прокола, решив поставить жгут. 

Вынув гвоздь и зачищая прокол напильником, он услышал сзади шуршание шин и визг тормозов. Оглянувшись, Отабек увидел припарковавшийся позади него красный пикап "Тойота Тундра", из которого вышел невысокий темноволосый парень в кожаных штанах и белой рубашке. Незнакомец неспешным шагом приближался, заинтересованно разглядывая байк и присевшего на корточки рядом с ним человека. Подойдя, парень поправил прическу, пропустив пряди между пальцев (при этом на запястье блеснул замысловатого вида браслет), и сказал:

\- Бог в помощь! Что, металлолом по дорогам собираем? Такое чувство, что Автодор ямы гвоздями засыпает, спасибо, не битым стеклом. - Подойдя ближе, он сочувственно переспросил: - Что, гвоздь поймал?

Отабек кивнул:

\- Гвоздь. Не страшно, сейчас жгут поставлю, у меня всё с собой есть.

Его пальцы снова принялись за работу. Незнакомец оглядел мотоцикл:

\- Судя по номерам, ты не местный, и далеко с жгутом ты уедешь? Это не машина, а зверь, на ней парить над землей надо, а не волочиться со скоростью сорок километров в час. Тебе на шиномонтажку надо. 

Отабек чуть рассерженно стукнул кулаком по покрышке: 

\- Знаю, придется возвращаться в Ровно, я далеко еду, нужно отремонтировать колесо, и только потом - в дорогу. Эх, времени столько потеряю! - сказано это было с такой горечью, что оставить такие слова без внимания было невозможно. 

\- Я могу помочь. Не трать время на ремонт. Это все равно, что прикрывать голый зад листочком. Лучше давай погрузим твой байк в мою малышку, и я тебя быстро подкину на шиномонтаж, - предложение прозвучало очень искренне и было подкреплено движением руки в сторону машины.

Отабек внимательно взглянул на внезапного спасителя. Видя в его глазах недоверие и непонимание, незнакомец наконец протянул руку: 

\- Андреа, по паспорту Андрей, но это скучно, - заметив, что руку ему не протягивают, он добавил: - Твой байк - редкая птица на этих убитых дорогах, а я люблю хорошие машины, не смог проехать мимо, думаю, остановлюсь; помогу, мне самому не раз помогали в сложных ситуациях. 

Отабек, зная о кодексе байкеров, готовых прийти на помощь даже незнакомому собрату (чем автомобилисты хуже?), не стал больше сомневаться и с готовностью пожал протянутую ему ладонь.

\- Отабек Алтын.

Ладонь Андреа была теплая и мягкая, а пальцы тонкие и длинные, словно девичьи. 

\- Отлично, - просиял Андреа, - тогда грузимся. 

Откинув бортик кузова и достав два трапа, они с трудом закатили байк, расположив его в кузове по диагонали. Затем Андреа сел за руль, а Отабек занял пассажирское место рядом с ним. 

\- Ну, что, в кресле удобней, чем в седле байка яйца давить всмятку? - хозяин машины беззлобно улыбнулся во все 32 зуба. - Я люблю мотоциклы, не подумай, мой бывший парень был байкером, но комфорт машины мне все же милей.

Отабек удивленно уставился на разоткровенничавшегося Андреа, пока тот разворачивал машину, направляясь назад в Ровно. Судя по всему, «рыбак рыбака видит издалека». Под мягкие переливы по салону звуков песен "Queen" водитель продолжал трещать без умолку:

\- Сейчас подъедем к моим ребятам, они мне ходовую сделали идеально, а перекрашивают вообще, как боги! Мне в том году один хуй неприличное слово на машине нацарапал, так они все закрасили, сделали, как новенькую! Я представил, как ты на своем "Харлее" будешь ползти на шиномонтаж, это ж преступление против мотоцикла, умеющего летать, а если быстро помчишь, то колесо и лопнуть может, расхерачишь голову об отбойник, зачем оно тебе надо? - при этих словах говорливый водитель заметно приуныл и затих.

Через некоторое время Отабек решился нарушить тишину: 

\- Так и случилось с твоим парнем? Я – про отбойник.

\- Ну да, с бывшим, - голос Андреа был уже спокойным. Притормозив на красный, он повернулся к пассажиру: - Я вообще на байкеров западаю. - При этих словах его взгляд скользнул по крепкой фигуре Отабека, пробежал по широким плечам и потерялся где-то в глубине расстегнутого ворота кожаной куртки. 

При виде жадного взгляда своего попутчика, рука Отабека инстинктивно дёрнулась застегнуть молнию. Чтобы перевести тему, он спросил: 

\- Далеко ещё нам?

\- Нет, вон уже поворот к “Яме”, сейчас будем у ребят.

Машина свернула, проехала вдоль вереницы гаражей и выехала на большую площадку, на которой уже стояло несколько машин. Боксы, которые располагались по периметру площадки, были открыты, в них сновали люди, кое-где на подъёмниках стояли машины; одним словом, вокруг царила обычная атмосфера, как на любом СТО. Выйдя из машины, Андреа откинул задний бортик пикапа, и они вдвоем с Отабеком занялись спуском мотоцикла на землю.

\- Андрюша, это ты? - обратился к ним высокий лысый мужчина в комбинезоне, вытирая грязные руки таким же грязным полотенцем. - Что случилось, опять парковался по слуху? Вроде зад целый.

\- Мой зад тебя не должен волновать, - огрызнулся Андреа. - Ты почему тут? А где Миша? Его же смена.

\- Михей повез любимую тещу на кладбище. Но не в последний путь, как мечтал, а так, поубирать, цветочки посадить, что-то такое. Я вместо него. Что у вас случилось?

\- Да вот, - Отабек махнул рукой в сторону мотоцикла, - гвоздь поймал, надо шину отремонтировать. 

Лысый верзила повернулся к нему, и глаза Отабека встретились с удивительно голубыми глазами механика.

\- Толик, можно Толян. Руку не пожимаю, если только не хотите приятных ощущений от солидола. 

\- Отабек, - легко кивнул Алтын в знак приветствия. - Сможете починить?

\- Когда это мы не могли!? Все сделаем, - Толик присел, осматривая колесо, - только завтра, сейчас у меня клиент.

\- Мне нужно побыстрее, я проездом, еду в Питер по срочному делу, заплачу сколько скажете. 

\- Вот как, - Толик задумчиво почесал подбородок, – даже не знаю, как быстро я справлюсь... 

Тут в разговор вступил Андреа:

\- Толян, не набивай себе цену, все ты можешь, видишь человеку надо, войди в положение! 

\- Андрюша, твое желание для меня закон. Вот бы ещё наоборот, - он сверкнул улыбкой, затем обратился к Отабеку: - Приходи завтра часов в девять утра, работу сделаю, скажи спасибо этому разгильдяю, и он масляно взглянул на Андреа, развязно опиравшегося на свою машину. 

Отабек поставил мотоцикл, куда указали, попрощался с механиком и сел в машину Андреа, намереваясь доехать до дороги, а там пойти своим путём.

\- Ты куда теперь? - словно прочитав его мысли, спросил Андреа, - можешь переночевать у меня. 

Отабека такая перспектива не радовала, поэтому он ответил:

\- Нет, спасибо. Ты и так для меня много сделал, не хочу ещё больше обременять. Очень тебе благодарен, высади меня на том перекрестке, дальше я сам. 

Андреа ещё немного поуговаривал, но видя решительность Отабека, отступил. Они попрощались, и Отабек пошел гулять вечерними улицами Ровно, намереваясь найти ужин и ночлег.

Гугл подсказал, что в пределах пешего перехода находится гостиница “Мир”. На деле это оказалось довольно большое здание советского образца, в котором нашелся свободный одноместный номер. Рядом обнаружился ресторан-пивоварня “Три слона”, в нем-то Отабек и поужинал, затем снова вернулся в гостиницу и забылся тревожным сном.

Наутро, позавтракав в гостинице и подъехав маршруткой поближе к шиномонтажу, Отабек забрал свой байк уже у Михаила, расплатился и выехал наконец на своем двухколесном друге. 

Путь от Ровно до белорусской границы занял три с половиной часа. Подъехав к пропускному пункту около часа дня, Отабек с облегчением заметил, что машин не так много, а значит, можно надеяться на быстрое прохождение таможни. Украинские пограничники пропустили его быстро: проверка документов, традиционный вопрос о наличии запрещенных предметов и беглый осмотр вещей. Коренастый рыжий таможенник не стал рыться в кофрах, только спросил:

\- Вы вывозите какие-нибудь исторические или культурные ценности?

\- Только себя.

Таможенник улыбнулся остроумному ответу и, махнув рукой, пропустил Отабека дальше.

Белорусская сторона заняла чуть больше времени: заполнение декларации, уплата сбора, предъявление паспорта и водительского удостоверения со свидетельством о регистрации, но все планово и без особых задержек. Наконец, подошло время проверки пограничниками. По соседству какого-то мужика “чехвостили” за две палки колбасы, и Отабек напрягся, памятуя, что везет “гостинцы”, и желая их оставить у себя, а не отдать на прокорм погранцам. Об этом он думал, пока к нему направлялись двое дюжих таможенников. Поравнявшись с ним, первый начал: 

\- Инспектор Остап Попко, оружие, наркотики, запрещенные вещи есть?

\- Нет, - Отабек решил говорить коротко и уверенно, авось, ничего не найдут.

\- Что, совсем? - разочарованно протянул инспектор.

\- Совсем.

\- Откройте вещи, посмотрим, - сказал таможенник и с видом хищника устремился к открытым кофрам. 

Внимательно осмотрел ремкомплект, чуть ли не на зуб пробуя инструменты, бегло просмотрел вещи и, не найдя сало под слоем футболок, он наконец наткнулся на алкоголь. 

\- О, а это что? - таможенник явно был счастлив. 

\- Закарпатская “Палинка”, местный алкоголь. По закону же можно до трех литров. 

\- А почему этикетки нет?

\- На базаре брал, нет там этикеток.

\- Нуу... как я могу знать, что там алкоголь, а не что-то другое? Может, там горюче-смазочное вещество?

\- Горюче-смазочное не пью, - Отабек стал уставать от этого идиотизма.

\- А это пьете? Можете сейчас хлебнуть?

\- Могу, но я за рулем.

\- Вопадь[2] не возьме.

Отабек хотел поинтересоваться происхождением загадочного вопадя, но тут сзади него на проверочную полосу пристроился микроавтобус, битком набитый украинскими туристами; и таможенник, заинтересованно глянув в ту сторону, с явным сожалением отдал бутылку, предварительно понюхав содержимое и убедившись, что внутри действительно ароматный алкоголь.

Находясь на территории Белоруссии и выехав за пределы пограничной зоны, Алтын остановился, перенастроил навигатор для заезда в деревню Милошевичи на обед и, убедившись, что оттуда до Минска всего четыре часа езды, двинулся в путь.

Погода благоволила путешественнику, поэтому Отабек к вечеру уже заехал на окружную славного города Минска, и, не углубляясь далеко в город, снял приличный одноместный номер в хостеле. Перед сном привычно полистал Инстаграм. Юрка выложил свои фото с козами и селфи с котом, свернувшимся на его груди. Отабеку захотелось, чтобы Юра так же свернулся на его груди. Алтын отбросил телефон. Нужно спать, ведь завтра чуть свет снова в дорогу.

Утром глаза открылись сами собой, будто и не спал всю ночь, а ждал первых лучей рассвета, чтобы вскочить, одеться, заправить полный бак, купить перекусить и помчаться к своей цели. Шел третий день путешествия, и Отабек решил сегодня во что бы то ни стало доехать до Питера.

Главным было не застрять на таможне. В этот раз на белорусской границе повезло больше - особо ничего не выискивали, алкоголь был спрятан ещё дальше, а обед съеден во время привала на обочине. Приключения начались на российской стороне таможни.

Вначале он стал свидетелем довольно забавной сцены: из машины, что проверяли перед ним, достали все сумки, поставили на специальные низкие подставки и открыли для досмотра. Пока хозяин машины открывал капот для того, чтобы таможенник сверил вин код, невесть откуда появилось несколько кошек. Самая смелая из них подскочила к сумке, залезла туда с головой и что-то потянула на себя. Через мгновение все стало ясно - отважное животное бежало с места преступления, волоча за собой палку колбасы. Хозяин машины и колбасы, увидев такое безобразие, хотел бросить все и погнаться за едва справлявшимся со своей непростой ношей котом, но был вынужден остановится из-за окрика пограничника. Кот (или кошка) удрал, а Отабек решил за своими вещами следить более внимательно. 

Наконец подошёл и его черед предоставить байк и все вещи для досмотра. Пограничник осмотрел мотоцикл, заглянул даже в выхлопную трубу. На языке вертелось, что, если бы байк был девушкой, то после такого досмотра, таможенник как честный человек обязан был бы на нём жениться, но смолчал, не желая привлекать к себе ненужное внимание.

\- Что там? - таможенник указал на груду футболок, аккуратно сложенных поверх спокойно путешествующего сала, спокойно, по крайней мере, до этого момента.

\- Одежда.

\- Покажите.

Пришлось все достать и предъявить шмат [3] сала с розовым бочком и ароматно подкопченной шкуркой. Таможенник сглотнул слюну: 

\- Сало нельзя.

\- Почему нельзя? Я ж не на продажу. Это на обед, съем по пути.

\- Санитарный контроль. Вдруг свинья чем-то болела, бешенством например?

\- И что, сало кого-то покусает? Вы лучше тут следите, коты колбасу воруют из сумок, коты здоровые, не бешеные? Сначала колбаса, потом люди. Как ещё человек жалобную книгу не потребовал? - последнюю фразу Отабек произнес громче.

Таможенник вздрогнул и глянул в сторону оставшегося без колбасы гражданина, собиравшего сумки и продолжавшего ворчать. 

\- Никаких жалоб, случайность. Да давайте, езжайте уже, - он махнул рукой, давая понять, что можно собрать вещи и ехать.

И этот рубеж был пройден, Отабек выехал, прикидывая по навигатору, сможет ли, не оставаясь на ночлег в Пскове, как изначально планировал, добраться сегодня до Питера. Спина болела, шея затекла, руки устали, но как только он оказался на трассе Е95, которая и должна была привести его прямиком в северную столицу, он понял, что не остановится, пока не въедет в город.

 

1 Кофр – дорожная сумка в виде ящика, крепится к мотоциклу   
2 Вопадь – падучая болезнь (белорусское разговорное)  
3 Шмат – кусок (укр.)


	7. Близкое знакомство

Виктор не знал, как это с ним случилось, почему он внезапно потерял интерес фигурному катанию. Нет, не так, ему всё ещё интересно было смотреть, как катаются другие фигуристы, он видел малейшие помарки выступавших и знал, как можно было бы помочь их исправить, но кататься сам больше не хотел. В какой-то момент его просто покинуло вдохновение, а без этого всё превратилось в рутину и потеряло смысл. Виктор понял, что у него больше нет прогресса, а в данном виде спорта это означало регресс. 

Виктор всё ещё помнил тот азарт, которым горел, когда только что перешёл из юниорского разряда во взрослый. Преодоление себя, освоение всё более сложных прыжков, поиск новых выразительных средств, вкус победы – всё, что радовало его раньше, теперь не вызывало никаких эмоций. А ведь ещё лет пять назад ему казалось, что всё это будет вечно. А потом, бац, и всё… Будто та, прошлая, радость, сиявшая раньше, словно свежеотчеканенная монета, истёрлась и потускнела от долгого употребления, и, того и гляди, будет изъята из оборота. 

Виктор не стал ждать, когда его вытеснят из сборной более молодые и энергичные фигуристы, и ушёл сам. Некоторое время он не знал, куда себя приткнуть, а потом взялся помогать Якову. У Виктора это хорошо получалось, ведь он, в отличие от старенького тренера, мог сам продемонстрировать на льду сложнейшие элементы, а не только объяснять, как их нужно правильно исполнять. На своём примере он показывал спортсменам, не знавшим, куда девать руки, что им следует делать, чтобы программа не смотрелась простым набором физических упражнений. И вскоре уже не было отбоя от желающих попасть в его группу. Виктора ценили, он пользовался популярностью как тренер, однако радости от этого не испытывал. 

Чтобы не забыть, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя счастливым, Виктор поставил на заставку смартфона фото, сделанное им во время отдыха в «Утопии». Только глядя на ласково улыбавшегося ему с экрана Юри, он мог ненадолго отвлечься от мыслей о том, что его жизнь превратилась в отстой. Кто знает, как сложилась бы она, если бы Виктор признался Юри в своих чувствах. Возможно, тогда он ушёл бы из спорта намного раньше и переехал в Закарпатье или забрал бы Юри с собой в Питер. Но он тогда так и не решился объясниться. 

В тот вечер, когда транслировали показательные выступления с Финала Гран-При, впервые проходившие без его участия, Виктору стало особенно тошно, и он решил откупорить неприкосновенный запас – сувенирное вино, привезенное из музея виноделия в Берегово.

Виктор посмотрел на стоявшую в серванте прозрачную ёмкость фаллической формы и вспомнил, как смутился Юри, когда экскурсовод, предварительно поинтересовавшись, исполнилось ли им уже восемнадцать лет, показывал, как правильно из неё пить. Виктор тогда сразу же решил попрактиковаться на одном из пустых сосудов, чем вогнал в краску стеснительного японца. Ну да, не каждый день увидишь, как пятикратный чемпион мира сосёт член. И Виктор постарался тогда продемонстрировать, как умеет сосать. Но Юри упорно делал вид, что не понимает намёков, и ему гораздо интереснее сосуды с вином в виде виноградных гроздей или бутылки из серии «Близкое знакомство» с фигурками внутри, изображавшими различные позы из Кама-сутры.

Виктор взял со стеклянной полки сосуд, наполненный вином янтарного цвета, и смахнул с него пыль. Затем, слегка наклонив, вытащил пробку у основания стеклянного члена, там, где начинались яички. Прикрыв отверстие пальцем, вытащил ещё одну пробку, закрывавшую второе отверстие, находившееся на месте уретры. Теперь можно было припасть к головке и, приоткрыв ненадолго первое отверстие, чтобы впустить воздух, сделать глоток вина. Вино оказалось полусладким и очень крепким. Виктор пил и думал, что, если бы тогда не струсил, то сейчас на месте этой ёмкости мог бы быть член Юри…

Внезапно раздавшаяся трель мобильного заставила его поперхнуться спиртным. Виктор бросил взгляд на экран. Вот ведь курица, вечно она наяривает с упорством пьяного в самый неподходящий момент! Ничего, сейчас он раз и навсегда избавится от этой лушпайки [1].

***  
Знаменитая «Трасса Е-95» группы «Алиса» стихла в наушниках, когда Отабек въехал в город. Он остановился у первой попавшейся пиццерии, чтобы перекусить и перевести дух. Вот он и прибыл в Санкт-Петребург – первая часть плана успешно выполнена, но что делать дальше? Он не задумывался об этом раньше, целиком сосредоточившись на дороге, поэтому у него не было плана. Первым делом сейчас надо было найти жильё, потом съездить на разведку к месту обитания Никифорова, ну, а дальше действовать по обстоятельствам. Отабек заказал себе кофе и пиццу. Ожидая, пока их принесут, он подключился к местному бесплатному вайфаю и зашёл на booking.com узнать цены на жильё, быстро выяснил, что будет дешевле снять квартиру, а не номер в гостинице, и подыскал себе несколько подходящих вариантов. Пока Отабек ел пиццу, ему перезвонил хозяин одной из сдававшихся квартир, и они договорились об окончательной цене и времени передачи ключей.

Квартирка оказалась маленькой, но довольно чистой. Из мебели в ней присутствовали лишь кровать и шифоньер, впрочем, это вполне устраивало Отабека, ведь он не собирался тут долго задерживаться. Первым делом он включил газовую колонку и принял душ, после чего завалился спать. Он проспал часов двенадцать, но всё равно после пробуждения чувствовал себя разбитым, словно на нём всю ночь гарцевала не только Гоголевская Панночка, но и целый цыганский табор в придачу проплясал. Тем не менее, нужно было вставать, заводить мотоцикл и отправляться сталкерить Никифорова.

Если бы не несколько подозрительных типов, вооружённых фотоаппаратами, Отабек, второй час подряд сидя в засаде у парадного, чувствовал бы себя папарацци недоделанным. А так он как будто был одним из фанатов Никифорова, общаясь с которыми, узнал немало полезного и не очень. Например, что выскочившая из подъезда расфуфыренная девица была пассией бывшего фигуриста, причём, судя по её расстроенному виду, тоже бывшей.

Наконец появился и сам Никифоров. Несколько девушек ринулись к нему с плакатами, открытками и фломастерами. Подошёл поближе и Отабек, чтобы получше разглядеть знаменитость. Оная выглядела усталой и отнюдь не такой блистательной, как на фотографиях в интернете. Отабек сразу отметил, что в такой маленькой сумочке явно нет коньков, так что не было смысла вырывать её из рук Никифорова и скрываться на мотоцикле, как он планировал в случае необходимости. Значит, придётся ещё какое-то время последить за Никифоровым, пока не придумает, как выманить вожделенные Юркой коньки. С дежурной улыбкой Никифоров раздал автографы, потом с недоумением посмотрел на стоявшего с пустыми руками Отабека и спросил:

\- А где твои плакаты?

\- Забыл дома, - ответил первое, что пришло в голову, Отабек.

\- В следующий раз не забывай, - посоветовал Никифоров, доставая из барсетки свою уже подписанную фотографию. На какой-то миг его улыбка стала живой.

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил его Отабек. 

Это было так неожиданно, и от этого ещё более приятно. Казалось, что потеплело не только на сердце, словно из-за тёмной пелены туч вдруг выглянуло солнце и согрело застывшие руки своим теплом. Правда, теперь он уж точно не сможет обокрасть этого человека. Значит, придётся как-то договариваться. Пока Отабек пытался придумать, как бы ему выпросить коньки, Никифоров сказал: «Ну, всё, мне пора» и направился к одному из припаркованных во дворе автомобилей. Отабеку не осталось ничего иного, кроме как последовать за ним.

Вопреки его ожиданиям Никифоров поехал не на каток, а в балетную студию, где и проторчал несколько часов. После того, как из студии вышли все подростки, Отабек, в конец задолбавшись ждать в коридоре, решил войти. Странно, дверь была заперта изнутри. Неужели тут есть другой выход, и Никифоров незаметно ушёл. Ищи его теперь… Запаниковав, Отабек забарабанил в дверь.

***

\- А тебя, Виктор, я попрошу остаться, - заявила в конце занятия Барановская, когда все ученики покинули помещение.

Никифоров со вздохом подчинился. Барановская заперла дверь на ключ и повернулась к нему.

\- Испускаешь дух? – подняв выщипанную бровь, съязвила Лилия. – Слышала, ты расстался с той моделькой, как там её? 

\- Карина, - подсказал Виктор. – И она не модель, а начинающая актриса.

\- Что в лоб, что по лбу, профурсетка. Ты не думал, что тебе следует встречаться с кем-нибудь постарше? – говоря это, Лилия придвинулась к нему.

\- Не знаю. 

Честно говоря, Виктор вообще не думал в этом направлении, потому что его мыслями по-прежнему владел лишь Юри. Но надо же было с кем-то выходить в свет, поэтому рядом с ним вечно крутились молодые хорошенькие девушки, не отягощённые умственной деятельностью. 

\- Можешь сказать мне, почему вы расстались? – напирала Лилия, одновременно якобы утешительно похлопывая его по спине. Надо бы ей сказать, что то, что гладит её рука, - это уже не спина, а место, где она теряет своё благородное название, да неудобно.

\- Она слишком многого от меня хотела, - вместо этого произнёс Виктор.

\- Вот и я о чём! – обрадовалась Барановская. – А со зрелой женщиной у тебя не было бы проблем. Со мной, например, хлопот вообще совсем немного, - она вытащила шпильки из прически и тряхнула головой, распуская всё ещё густые крашеные волосы. – Ты понимаешь, о чём я?

\- Надеюсь, что нет, - осторожно пятясь к стене, ответил Виктор. 

На самом деле он прекрасно понял, к чему клонит, вернее, склоняет его госпожа Барановская, и лихорадочно пытался найти способ отказать ей так, чтобы мстительная женщина не обиделась. Наверняка Лилия мнила себя эдакой роковой женщиной-соблазнительницей, но в глазах Виктора она была всего лишь блядовитой старой бабой.

\- Вот, что я обожаю в молоденьких мальчиках, так это то, что они всегда готовы, - пока Виктор думал, сильная рука бывшей прима-балерины ловко расправилась с пуговицами на его рубашке и молнией на брюках.

\- Это ты из-за Якова? – нахмурилась Лилия, не обнаружив под трусами признаков возбуждения. – Так мы с ним разводимся, и он мне теперь никто.

В этот момент ручка двери дёрнулась пару раз, после чего раздался требовательный стук. Виктор обрадовался, что их столь удачно прервали.

\- Вспомни чёрта, он и появится… - пробормотала Барановская, вмиг теряя прежнюю самоуверенность. – Так, Витя, быстро в раздевалку и постарайся привести себя в порядок.

***  
Дверь рывком распахнулась перед носом Отабека, открывая его взору немолодую темноволосую женщину со следами былой красоты на лице. При виде Отабека выражение её лица переменилось с сердитого на умеренно-заинтересованное. Видимо, она ожидала увидеть на его месте кого-то другого, явно хорошо знакомого и при этом вызывавшего негативные чувства, и испытала облегчение, что это оказался не он.

\- Что вам нужно, молодой человек? – спросила она, поправляя распущенные волосы.

\- Прошу прощения за беспокойство, но я ищу Виктора Никифорова, - ответил Отабек, пытаясь заглянуть в зал через её плечо.

\- Его здесь нет, но вы можете договориться о занятиях со мной, вы ведь за этим пришли? – изящным и в то же время повелительным жестом она пригласила Отабека войти.

\- Но как же так, я видел, как он сюда входил, - озираясь, промолвил Отабек.

Как только он вошёл внутрь, дверь за его спиной захлопнулась, и раздался щелчок замка.

\- Зачем вы заперли дверь? – удивился он.

\- Чтобы нам никто не помешал. Снимите куртку, я хочу посмотреть, как вы двигаетесь, - приняв растерянность Отабека за смущение, она бесцеремонно помогла ему избавиться от куртки. – О, какие бицепсы… - её руки погладили его по плечам. – Что будете танцевать, классику или модерн?

\- Ну, раньше я ходил на народные танцы. Могу гопак, - ответил Отабек, всё ещё не понимая, что он делает здесь и куда подевался Никифоров.

\- Гопак? – удивилась женщина. – А, что, высокий, чернявый, чернобровый, издалека сойдёшь за казака, - она говорила и продолжала ощупывать его. – Какой пресс! – восхитилась она, запустив ладонь под свитер.

И тут в дверь не просто постучали, а стали ломиться. Вслед за грохотом раздался рёв:

\- Лилия, открывай, а не то я вышибу дверь и придушу и тебя, и твоего любовника!

\- Это ваш муж? – догадался Отабек.

\- Бывший. Посиди там тихонько, пока я с ним разберусь, - шепнула женщина и торопливо втолкнула Отабека в небольшую комнатушку, где притаился Никифоров.

\- Здравствуйте, - негромко поздоровался Отабек.

\- И снова здравствуйте после обеда, - узнав его, ответил Никифоров.

\- Совсем сбрендил, старый дурак, устраивать мне тут сцены ревности? – тем временем донеслось из-за двери.

\- А тебя, как вижу, на молоденькие огурчики потянуло?! Ну, где ты его прячешь? - раздался зычный и властный мужской голос, и по паркету, угрожающе приближаясь, прогрохотали шаги.

\- Яков, это совсем не то, что ты думаешь.

\- Подыграй мне, пожалуйста, иначе нам конец, - сказал Никифоров и внезапно поцеловал Отабека.

Отабек не успел ничего толком сообразить, как дверь за его спиной с грохотом распахнулась и раздалось удивлённое: 

\- Твою ж мать! Это действительно совсем не то. Так вот почему наш Витёк ни с одной бабой ужиться не мог, - хохотнул мужчина.

\- Доволен? Может быть, теперь оставишь меня в покое? 

Дверь захлопнулась с ещё большим грохотом. Только после этого Никифоров отпустил Отабека, заметив:

\- Хм, а целуешься ты неплохо и по морде мне, к счастью, не дал. Как тебя зовут?

\- Отабек Алтын, - протягивая руку, представился Отабек.

1 Лушпайка – скорлупка (укр.)  
Алиса - Трасса Е-95 https://uzimusic.ru/3928-alisa-trassa-e-95.html


	8. Неравноценный обмен

\- Ты извини, что я целоваться полез, но иначе бы Яков - мой бывший тренер – фаршмак из нас сделал. Он жутко ревнивый, а Лилия Александровна всё время намеренно подливает масло в огонь, вот и живут всю жизнь, как кошка с собакой, ни ужиться вместе не могут, ни расстаться, - сказал Никифоров оторопевшему Отабеку.

\- Серьёзный мужик. Наверное, даже хорошо, что он вот так ворвался и приструнил эту дамочку, а то она уже раздевать меня начала, - ответил Отабек, размышляя, как бы ненавязчиво перейти к цели своего визита в Северную Пальмиру. 

Из-за двери донеслось: «И не мечтай!», звук пощёчины, а потом вдруг всё внезапно затихло.

\- Ну, слава богу, опять помирились, - заключил Виктор. – Ну, мне пора.

\- Погодите, у меня к вам дело, - Отабек забеспокоился, что Никифоров снова от него улизнёт.

\- Я тороплюсь на встречу с друзьями, но, так и быть, давай свой телефон, - Никифоров протянул руку, и всё ещё плохо соображающий Отабек вложил в неё свой смартфон.

Вопреки его ожиданиям Виктор не стал забивать туда свой номер, а обнял его за плечи и сделал селфи, после чего со словами: «Ну, вот, дело сделано», вернул гаджет его законному владельцу. Видя непонятное разочарование на лице Отабека, Никифоров удивился, ведь фанаты всегда прыгали, как кузнечики, и верещали от счастья, как чайки над Финским заливом, когда он с ними фотографировался..

\- Погодите, я хотел сказать, вернее, попросить… - Отабек на секунду запнулся, - то есть, сначала мне нужно кое-что рассказать…

\- Ты разве не сфотографироваться со мной хотел? – уточнил Виктор.

\- Нет, то есть – да, но не только это, - признался Отабек. Конечно, фотка получилась прикольная и Юрке наверняка понравится, Так что нужно будет поскорее сбросить её в Инстаграм. Однако одной фоткой Никифорова Юрку вряд ли умаслишь.

\- Тогда поедем со мной, по дороге расскажешь, - предложил Виктор, осторожно выглядывая через приоткрытую дверь в зал, где самозабвенно целовались Лилия с Яковом. Стало быть, путь был свободен.

\- Не получится по дороге, я на мотоцикле приехал, - сказал Отабек.

\- Значит, придётся брать тебя с собой в гости, - Никифоров махнул рукой, зовя его за собой.

\- Неудобно без приглашения к незнакомым, - замялся Отабек.

\- Неудобно на потолке спать. Это кто, Гошан, что ли, незнакомый? Да он свой в доску, я к нему с кем только не заваливал. Он даже ключи от своей квартиры оставлял, когда на дачу с родителями уезжал, чтобы я мог там перекантоваться, пока у меня своей квартиры не было, - разоткровенничался Никифоров.

\- Хорошо, только мне нужно за гостинцами заехать, а то негоже с пустыми руками на праздник являться, - согласился Отабек, вспомнив про сало и контрабандную паленку.

 

Сказано - сделано, и вот Отабек, поставив байк на подземной стоянке неподалёку от арендуемой квартиры, уже стоял перед подъездом дома, где жил друг Никифорова. Под мышкой у него была бутылка, в руках – кусок сала, ароматно пахнущий даже через бумагу, в которую был завёрнут, и тортик из ближайшего супермаркета с заманчивым названием "Райский соблазн". На звонок в дверь отозвался не совсем трезвый голос из домофона:

\- Кто та-а-ам?

\- Свои! - Отабек сказал первое, что пришло ему в голову. - Ты сначала накорми, а уж потом спрашивай.

\- Свои все дома сидят! - хохот и музыка на заднем плане смешались. Не успел Отабек придумать ответ, как замок щелкнул, дверь отворилась, и на пороге возник высокий брюнет, судя по выражению лица, страдающий то ли от неразделённой любви, то ли от несварения желудка. За его спиной маячил Виктор, который, прорвавшись вперед, представил гостя: 

\- Это – Отабек, мы с ним сегодня познакомились.

\- Гоша - хозяин квартиры и спонсор головной боли самых неуёмных сегодня гостей, - представился брюнет и дружески пожал руку Отабеку, пытавшемуся не уронить при этом бутылку.

После этого Никифоров потащил гостя в квартиру, чтобы познакомить с остальными участниками сабантуя. Уже подвыпившая гоп-компания назначила опоздавшему штрафную. Для того, чтобы влиться в коллектив, пришлось выпить на голодный желудок три рюмки водки. Алкоголь приятно обжег желудок и разлился теплом по телу. После этого Отабек был отпущен свободно поговорить с Виктором и присел с ним в дальнем углу дивана.

Вот уж чего не мог предугадать Алтын, выходя утром на охоту за коньками Никифорова, так это того, что днём будет с ним целоваться, а вечером – пить за знакомство. Друзья у Виктора действительно оказались мировые: что красноволосая разбитная девица, что инфернального вида брюнет. Начали они с палинки под сальцо, а закончили, как водится у нормальных русских мужиков, пивом с воблой. Между пивом и палинкой был тортик.

Отабек ел и пил, удивляясь кулинарным сочетаниям, которые принимали желудки российских фигуристов. Когда он поставил на стол палинку, пришел черед удивляться самим фигуристам. Виктор прорекламировал этот напиток как человек, уже вкушавший его, и первым продегустировал пятидесятиградусное пойло, смакуя каждый глоток. Алкоголь быстро возымел действие - Виктор громко говорил, отчаянно махал руками и периодически дружески похлопывал Отабека по плечу, сидя ну уж как-то совсем близко к новому знакомому.

Наворачивая сальцо, Никифоров расчувствовался, вспоминая, какое чудное лето он провёл два года назад в Закарпатье. Даже стал демонстрировать фотки на телефоне. Отабек заметил, что на заставке телефона Никифорова была фотография Юри в вышиванке. Сочтя этот момент наиболее подходящим, он сказал:

\- Три дня назад я был в "Утопии" и видел Кацуки. Могу привет от тебя передать, когда буду возвращаться домой.

\- Как он? – глаза Никифорова загорелись, но быстро погрустнели после ответа Отабека:

\- Хорошо, – Алтын понял свою ошибку и тут же поправился: - В смысле, скучает по тебе. У него на заставке телефона твоё фото.

\- Хорошо, то есть, плохо, что скучает, – взгляд Виктора снова потеплел. Он посмотрел на изображение Кацуки с такой нежностью, что у Отабека не осталось сомнений в истинной природе его чувств. - Я бы всё, что угодно, сделал, лишь бы его порадовать, - пальцы Никифорова погладили экран, увеличивая изображение.

\- Я – тоже, - вздохнул Отабек. И, заметив, что Никифоров напрягся, добавил: – В смысле, что угодно готов сделать, чтобы порадовать своего друга Юрку. Вот, приехал сюда, чтобы выпросить или выкупить для него какие-нибудь из твоих коньков.

\- Денег мне от тебя не нужно, их у меня и так достаточно, - задумчиво сказал Виктор. – Вот если бы ты достал мне вышиванку Юри…

\- Да если б я знал, то привёз бы тебе дюжину вышиванок… - кляня себя за недостаток сообразительности, отозвался Отабек.

\- Нет, мне абы какие не надо, мне нужна вышиваночка, что носил Юри, - опрокинув в себя еще стаканчик, Виктор мечтательно откинулся на спинку дивана. 

Та самая девушка с красивой фигурой и красными волосами, кажется, её звали Мила, ритмично покачивая бедрами в такт музыке, приблизилась к Отабеку, словно акула, увидевшая добычу, явно намереваясь сцапать и утащить его, если не на дно морское, то на середину комнаты.

Алтын попытался ради приличия сделать хоть один пируэт с ней, но почувствовав руки на своей заднице, быстро ретировался. Домогательства в третий раз за день – это уже многовато.

Унося ноги от нетрезвой фигуристки и собираясь сохранить верность лишь одному единственному и неповторимому, он заметил, как под дружное улюлюканье компании Никифоров запрыгнул на стол и, пританцовывая, начал медленно раздеваться: сначала на люстре повис его галстук, а вскоре к нему присоединилась и рубашка. Вечер перестал быть томным. Вот так любовь (Отабек не сомневался, что это была именно она) - Юри, такой трудолюбивый и серьёзный влюбился в такого любителя погулять и выпить, как Никифоров. Они словно две планеты под действием гравитации - Земля и Марс - вращаются рядом, но не пересекаются.

Больше не было смысла тут находиться, и Отабек покинул квартиру Гоши и Питер, чтобы снова вернуться в "Утопию". Он должен пройти этот своеобразный квест, из которого намерен выйти победителем.


	9. Разборки

Российско-пропускной пункт Отабек на этот раз проезжал глубокой ночью, когда даже самым ретивым таможенникам смертельно хотелось спать. Видимо, поэтому он миновал его без каких-либо проволочек. Неприятные сюрпризы на обратном пути его не подстерегали, так что он доехал назад намного быстрее. Но всё равно зверски устал с дороги. Хорошо, что перед отъездом из Питера Алтын забронировал номер в «Утопии», так что ему больше не пришлось ютиться в подсобке. 

Рассудив, что утро вечера мудренее, Отабек сперва как следует выспался, а уж потом стал искать встречи с Юри. Теперь он знал, где с наибольшей вероятностью можно его найти, поэтому утром после завтрака сразу направился к бассейнам. Юри сновал по залу со шваброй, протирая мокрые следы на полу, чтобы никто из постояльцев не поскользнулся. Время от времени он отвлекался от этого увлекательного занятия, чтобы выдать купальщикам шапочки для душа и пластиковые корзинки для личных вещей или принести из прачечной чистые полотенца. Ожидая, пока он освободится, Отабек сделал несколько фотографий большого бассейна и отделанного мрамором джакузи, выполненного в виде беседки в японском стиле. На нескольких снимках Отабек запечатлел Юри, с трудом уговорив его не прятать лицо и улыбнуться в камеру. 

Пока Юри занимался уборкой душевых и кабинок для переодевания, Отабек успел не только выложить снимки в Инстаграм, но и понежиться в бассейне, после чего присел отдохнуть на один из пластиковых стульчиков, окружавших большой бассейн. Вскоре к нему присоединился Юри с подносом, на котором стояли пиалы с зелёным чаем.

 

После просмотра тех фотографий Отабека с неизвестным узкоглазым Юркино настроение становилось всё гаже день ото дня. Вопреки надеждам Алтына оно стало не лучше, а, напротив, упало ниже плинтуса, как только Юра узрел его фото с лучезарно улыбавшимся Никифоровым. Нет, ну какого хрена эта наглая казахская морда обнимается с Никифоровым? Блин, вроде бы Юре должно быть фиолетово, с кем проводит время Отабек, а на деле его это дико бесило. Ей-богу, швырнул бы телефон в стену, если бы не куча денег, что были за него заплачены. Поэтому он ограничился боданием с козами на лужайке и парой язвительных комментариев в Инстаграме.

Юра был уверен, что ещё ниже его настроение не может упасть. Как выяснилось три дня спустя (именно тогда в Инстаграме Алтына появились новые фотографии из «Утопии» в компании всё того же узкоглазого, помеченного как Кацуки Юри), ещё как может. Юрка чуть на мыло не изошёл от злости. Да как Отабек смеет нежиться в бассейне и проводить время в компании этого Юри, когда он тут весь извёлся в ожидании?! Захотелось немедленно восстановить справедливость, накостыляв ему по шее. Нет, Отабека трогать нельзя, он ещё в хозяйстве пригодится, а вот этого розового свина проучить не помешает. Тем более, что на этот раз фотографии были сделаны с привязкой с геолокации, и значившееся на них село Косонь, судя по гугл-карте, находилось всего в пятнадцати километрах от Дыйды, где жил Юра. Можно даже не тратить время в ожидании автобуса, и смотаться туда на велике.

Юра направился в сарай и вытащил оттуда велосипед – самый популярный вид транспорта среди местного населения, поскольку пассажирские перевозки здесь были крайне нерегулярными, а автомобили имелись не у всех (к тому же, бензина на них не напасёшься). Так и есть, надо подкачать шины. Заметив его возню, возник дед:

\- Юрочка, ты далеко собрался?

\- На велике хочу покататься, - Юра не стал уточнять, куда именно он собирается ехать.

\- Ты бы сперва поел, а то худой, как твой лисопет [1]. Того и гляди, ветром сдует.

\- Потом, деда, когда вернусь, - ответил внук, опасаясь, что после еды обломается куда-либо ехать и будет потом всю ночь грызть себе локти, что не разобрался с очкариком. 

 

Замотавшись в полотенце, Отабек с удовольствием отхлёбывал чай, никак не решаясь начать судьбоносный разговор. Удобный случай представился, когда Кацуки разблокировал телефон, чтобы прочесть пришедшую смску, и на экране снова высветилось улыбающееся лицо Никифорова.

\- Удивительно, он и в жизни такой же, как на фотографиях, - сказал Отабек.

\- Ты не говорил в прошлый раз, что видел Виктора, - заметил Юри.

\- На тот момент не видел, но встретился с ним несколько дней спустя, когда приехал в Санкт-Петербург по делам, - ответил Отабек.

\- Ну, как он? – оживился Юри.

\- Отлично, - реакция Юри на этот ответ была такой же, как и у Никифорова, поэтому Отабек поспешно добавил: - Но, похоже, скучает по тебе, у него на заставке телефона твоё фото.

\- Не думал, что произвёл на него такое впечатление, - сказал Юри, нежно поглаживая пальцем изображение Виктора.

\- Ещё какое! Он все уши гостям прожужжал, рассказывая, как отдыхал у вас в «Утопии». Кстати, хочешь, я сброшу тебе его свежие фотки?

Юри смущённо кивнул, и они сконнектились через блютуз. Отабек внимательно наблюдал, как Юри любовно рассматривал каждую фотографию, где был запечатлён Никифоров. Вскоре он не выдержал:

\- Не понимаю, почему каждый из вас страдает по отдельности, ведь вы любите друг друга? Почему вы не созвонитесь и не поговорите начистоту?

\- Я не хочу навязываться. Вокруг Никифорова наверняка полно красивых девушек. С чего бы ему обращать внимание на меня? - удивился Юри.

\- Вот только любит он тебя, иначе с чего бы запросил с меня в обмен на свои коньки вышиванку с твоего плеча? – признался Отабек.

\- Виктор хочет мою вещь? - удивился, хлопая длинными ресницами, Юри.

Отабек хотел сказать: «Он, фетишист хренов, хочет тебя», но вовремя остановился и просто кивнул.

\- Если это – правда, то я должен сейчас же поехать к Виктору, - решил Юри. Он так разволновался, что вскочил с места.

\- Хочешь, я отвезу тебя к нему, домчу на мотоцикле, как на крылышках любви? - предложил Отабек.

Именно в этот момент у бассейна появился Юрка и, услышав его последние слова, разозлился пуще прежнего, превратно всё поняв. Легким пинком под зад Плисецкий отправил Кацуки в бассейн со словами: 

\- Я вам эти крылышки-то пообломаю!

\- Юра, неужели ты меня к нему ревнуешь? - изумился Отабек.

\- А нефиг с моим другом обниматься, пускай своих заводит! - с вызовом заявил Юрка.

\- Так у него и так есть свой друг - Виктор Никифоров, и я предлагал отвезти Юри в Питер, чтобы обменять его вышиванку на коньки Никифорова для тебя, - поспешил оправдаться Отабек. Его всю дорогу пытались соблазнить, но он оставался непокобелимым, тьфу, блин, непоколебимым, поэтому подобные обвинения были крайне несправедливыми.

\- Да не нужны мне его коньки! Мне ты нужен! – неожиданно даже для самого себя признался Юра. – Никуда тебя больше не отпущу! А этот очкарик пусть летит к своему Никифорову на крылышках Аэрофлота.

\- Мне тоже никто кроме тебя не нужен! – воскликнул Отабек и обнял Юру.

Юра запрыгнул на него, и на какое-то время оба забыли про незадачливого Кацуки, тщетно пытавшегося выудить из мутной воды свои утопшие очки и безвременно почивший телефон. «Утопия» продолжала оправдывать своё название.

 

1 лисопет – велосипед


	10. Эпилог

Мороз на это Рождество кусал за нос, но Отабек всё равно волновался за Юру, решившего покататься в подаренных ему на Новый год коньках на озере. Кто его знает, насколько прочно схватился лёд, и пробурят ли в нём Юрка прорубь своими вращениями или Никифоров — своими прыжками?

Юри и Отабек стояли около берега с термосами, полными глинтвейна, в руках, и стратегическим запасом тёплой одежды в рюкзаках на случай незапланированного купания любимых в ледяной воде. Виктор показывал Юре всякие мудрёные элементы, а тот пытался их повторить, что зачастую оканчивалось падением на мягкое место. Юрка шипел от боли, ругался, но неизменно вставал на ноги и раз за разом повторял неудавшийся элемент, пока тот, наконец, не получался.

Никифоров неожиданно для всех приехал в Закарпатье 31 декабря. Он рассказал, что, как обычно перед Новым годом, пошёл с друзьями в баню и выпил водочки, после чего его душа развернулась и возжелала провести праздники вместе с Юри. Без особой надежды на успех он зашёл на сайт и обнаружил, что в продаже появились билеты (видимо, сняли бронь). Недолго думая, он купил билет туда и обратно, быстро побросал в сумку самое необходимое, в числе коего были две пары коньков (одни для себя, а другие — для Отабека, который выполнил своё обещание и прислал таки ему вышиванку Юри, в которую был одет её обладатель), и, не успев протрезветь, отправился в аэропорт. Протрезвел, а заодно и выспался он уже в самолёте.

Глаза у Юри сделались по полтиннику, когда его сбил с ног громадный пудель, вслед за которым Виктор ввалился в гостиницу за пару часов до полуночи.

— Как ты здесь оказался? — удивился Юри.

— Да вот, захотел чарку[1] вместе с вами выпить. Я весь такой внезапный и противоречивый… — развёл руками Никифоров. — Не всё же тебе меня удивлять.

Юри смутился, вспомнив, как осенью свалился Никифорову, как снег на голову. Он бы и рад был предупредить, да только вот его телефон пришёл в негодность вместе со всем своим содержимым после купания в целебной воде. Вот и пришлось несколько часов провести под парадным Никифорова в окружении толпы его фантов и сомнениях, стоило ли ему сюда переться. Радостное лицо Виктора при виде него сразу же развеяло все сомнения Юри, а после горячего поцелуя за порогом квартиры ушли последние колебания.

Юри вернулся в действительность. Виктор подъехал к берегу и эффектно затормозил перед ним. В ярком свете полной луны на его светлых волосах серебрился снег, быстро превращавшийся в искрящиеся капли воды, щёки разрумянились, а в глазах светилось лукавство. На Викторе были всего лишь легкий свитер и треники, но он выглядел разгоряченным, тогда как Юри замерзал в пуховике, вязаной шапке и тёплом шарфе.

— Как тебе не холодно? — вырвалось у Юри.

— Угости глинтвейном, и я поделюсь с тобой этим секретом, — улыбнулся Виктор. Увидев, что Юри собирается налить глинтвейн в колпачок термоса, он добавил: — Не так. Набери в рот, — после чего наклонился и поцеловал его, слизывая с его губ остатки вина, отчего Юри тут же бросило в жар то ли от хмеля, то ли от стыда. Он попытался отстраниться, но руки Виктора крепко обхватили его за талию.

— Я хочу ещё… глоточек, — с видом змея искусителя шепнул ему на ухо Виктор.

— Неудобно, мы же здесь не одни, — попытался отвертеться Юри.

— Да ну, они такие же, как мы, разве ты этого ещё не понял? — успокоил его Виктор.

Юри отхлебнул ещё глинтвейна, но на этот раз не стал его глотать, а выпустил в рот Виктора, когда тот его снова поцеловал. Виктор всосал в себя вино и протолкнул в рот Юри язык, чтобы собрать всё до последней капли. Сладкие чуть шершавые языки потёрлись друг о друга, порождая определённые ассоциации, немедленно приведшие к непристойным желаниям. От горячего дыхания Виктора у Юри запотели очки и согрелись даже заледеневшие ноги. Правда, при этом его ноги стали ватными. Вывели его из блаженного оцепенения лишь снежок, прилетевший в спину, и возглас Плисецкого:

— С новым годом, Хрюша, твой год наступает! Смотри, как бы тебя не насадили на вертел.

— Кхм, спасибо, — Юри не знал, злиться ему или благодарить.

— Блин, лёд весь в трещинах, всю жопу себе отбил, — пожаловался Юра, подъезжая к берегу.

— Давай размассирую, чтобы синяков не было, — предложил Отабек и прижал его к себе.

— У тебя наверняка руки холодные, — предположил Юра.

— Нет, у меня и сердце, и руки горячие, — ответил Отабек и, вручив Юре термос, принялся массировать его задницу. Массаж был столь интенсивным, что вскоре у Юрки горели не только жопа, но и в паху.

— Что-то мне надоело кататься, пожалуй, я пойду домой. Проводишь меня? — сказал он, хитро поглядывая на Отабека из-под отросшей чёлки.

— А как же Виктор и Юри? Я думал их хотя бы до трассы подбросить, — забеспокоился Отабек.

— После глинтвейна? — скептически ухмыльнулся Юра.

— Так я почти не пил.

— «Почти» не считается. Ищи потом вас где-нибудь в кювете, — проворчал Юра. — Ладно, пусть переночуют у меня в сарае, а утром посадим их на автобус. Только, чур, чтобы к козам не приставали.

— Та сдались им твои козы, они друг к другу приставать будут, — усмехнулся Отабек, глядя на разгорячённую парочку, которая до «Утопии» вряд ли дотерпела бы. Эх, да он и сам не дотерпит, так что придётся Юркиному деду погромче телевизор делать. А в случае чего можно будет сказать, что они заняты глубоким спортивным массажем, очень глубоким…

1\. чарку (укр.) — рюмку


End file.
